Der Tag, den alle fürchteten
by Isaldaria
Summary: Das Ende.
1. Default Chapter

So, da ist er nun: Der finale Teil unserer Geschichte! Wir (also Isilme und meine Wenigkeit) haben immer abwechselnd geschrieben, ihr könnt ja mal raten, welche Teile von Isilme sind und welche von mir! *g*

@Besserweiss: Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir wieder besser! (Sind auf Deine Meinung gespannt!)

@nachtschatten: Hi! Diesmal ist es hoffentlich nicht zu kurz!

Gewitter tobte um die Türme von Hogwarts. Harry, Hermine und Ron drängten sich mit den anderen Schülern in der Großen Halle. Die Blitze zuckten an der Decke und in der Ferne war das Grollen und Donnern der Gewitternacht zu hören. 

Die Teller der Schüler leerten sich an diesem Abend, trotz aller Leckereien, nicht. Und auch die Lehrer, außer Professor Snape, der an diesem Abend nicht erschienen war, waren von einer tiefen Unruhe gekennzeichnet. 

Seit Tagen lag diese dunkle Bedrohung über allen. Im Verbotenen Wald hatte sich etwas zu regen begonnen, selbst Hagrid hatte sich geweigert, ihn in den letzten Tagen zu betreten. Harry saß auf seiner Bank und starrte auf seinen Teller, sein Kopf dröhnte. Seit zwei Nächten spürte er ständig diesen dunklen, tiefen und stechenden Schmerz auf seiner Stirn, es brannte. Kaum konnte er noch die Tränen zurückhalten, es war kaum noch zu ertragen. 

Gerade, als wieder ein heller Blitz über die Decke zuckte, flog die Tür auf. Harry zuckte zusammen: Hagrid, Panik und Angst standen in seinen Gesichtszügen. 

„Sie kommen!"

Der gesamte Saal starrte ihn aus blassen Gesichtern an. Langsam erhob sich Albus Dumbledore von seinem Platz und gebot mit einer Geste seiner linken Hand um Ruhe: 

„Alle Erstklässler versammeln sich hinter dem Lehrertisch an der Wand und stellen sich dort in einer Reihe auf. Davor stellen sich die Zweitklässler und davor die Drittklässler und so weiter. Die Lehrer werden mit mir vor den Siebtklässlern Stellung nehmen! Hagrid – schließen sie die Tür!" 

Nach diesen Worten entstand in der Großen Halle eine Geschäftigkeit, wie man es noch nie zuvor gesehen hat. Schutzsuchend und mit ängstlichen Gesichtern klammerten sich die Jüngsten aneinander und an ihre Zauberstäbe, während die Präfekten und Schulsprecher, krampfhaft um Ruhe und Gelassenheit bemüht, versuchten, die Reihen so effektiv wie möglich zu formieren. 

Die Lehrer schritten mit gezückten Zauberstäben und grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck nach vorn. Harry, Ron und Hermine, die direkt hinter Dumbledore und Prof. McGonagall Stellung bezogen, hörten noch Prof. Vector abfällig flüstern: „Und wo, zum Teufel, ist denn Snape?", als Harry plötzlich aufschrie und auf die Knie fiel! 

Er spürte ihn, er spürte ihn näher und stärker als je zuvor. Der Schmerz war unerträglich und er klammerte sich mit den Händen am Boden fest. Er schrie erneut auf. Als er aufblickte, sah er in die warmen, besorgten Augen Dumbledores. „Voldemort" flüsterte Harry „er ist hier."

„Schließ die Tür, Hagrid, schnell." Panik war in Dumbledores Stimme zu hören. Sirius Black, der seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter gelegt hatte, sah Dumbledore an: 

„Warte, ich muß vorher gehen, ich werde das Ministerium für Zauberei informieren. Sie müssen helfen, wenn nicht hier, dann werden sie es nirgendwo mehr tun können."

„Nein." flüsterte Harry, erneut von Schmerzen übermannt. „Ich muß." und mit wehendem Mantel stürmte Black hinaus, noch gerade rechtzeitig, bevor Hagrid die schwere Tür der Halle zuknallte und verriegelte. 

Nun trat auch Remus Lupin an die Seite von Harry, blickte ihn aus einen warmen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen mitleidsvoll an und half ihm wieder auf die Beine. „Er wird es schaffen." meinte er leise und drückte fest und zuversichtlich Harrys Hand, doch die blasse Gesichtsfarbe sprach eine andere Sprache.

Inzwischen hatte Albus und Minerva die Tür auch mit einem Zauber versiegelt, als sie schon die ersten Geräusche in der Vorhalle hörten. Schnell liefen sie wieder an das andere Ende der Halle, um ihren Platz in der Reihe der Lehrer einzunehmen. So warteten sie. 

Stille hatte sich über die Köpfe aller Anwesenden gesenkt, eine Stille, die schwer auf ihnen lastete. Bei jedem Flüstern, ja, bei jedem zu scharf genommenen Atemzug fuhren alle zusammen und starrten den Schuldigen aus geweiteten Augen an. Und doch machte sich ein Flüstern breit, erst unter den Lehrern und dann auch inter den Schülern: 

Wo war Snape? Wieso war er zum Abendessen nicht da gewesen? Was wusste er?

Nur die, die um seine Rolle wussten, schwiegen mit verbissenen Gesichtern und umklammerten ihre Stäbe noch heftiger, als es nötig war. 

Das Flüstern hielt noch an, als sich bei Harry jedoch noch eine Stimme dazugesellte. leise, langsam lauter werdend, zischend, ekelerregend und scheinbar nur in seinem Kopf. Parcel. „Harry."

„Was?" Harry schaute sich um, Hermine und Ron sahen ihn an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Hermine. „In Ordnung?!" kreischte Ron. „Was soll schon in Ordnung sein, wenn draußen eine Horde wildgewordener Zauberer lauert? Warum Zauberer? Warum nicht Tiger?!" Hermine starrte Ron mit bitterbösem Blick an.

„Harry." Und wieder. „Harry."   „Harry komm, komm zu mir."    Zischend, rasselnd.    „Komm, gehorche dem Meister."

Langsam begann Harry nach vorne zu gehen, seine Füße bewegten sich und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er drängte sich an Dumbledore vorbei, der so erstaunt war, dass er nicht einmal darauf reagierte. Er bewegte sich vorwärts. 

„Harry, komm, Dein Gebieter ruft." Harry näherte sich der Mitte der Halle. „Harry, komm zurück!" schrieen Ron und Hermine aus einem Munde.

„Albus, was tut er da?" flüsterte McGonagall dem Schuldirektor zu. Laut und deutlich hörte Harry nun die Stimme. „Harry, steh still." 

Und in diesem Moment zerbrach mit grellem Blitz und lautem Krachen die Tür. Doch Harry bekam davon gar nichts mit. Hin – und hergerissen zwischen den beiden Stimmen, die nun in seinem Kopf gegeneinander kämpften, war er unfähig, sich zu rühren und stand ungeschützt in der Mitte der Halle. 

Von der einen Seite drangen nun die Todesser wie eine schwarze Woge in die Halle, auf der anderen Seite die Schüler und Lehrer von Hogwarts. Kaum hatten jedoch die ersten Schwarzgewandeten die Halle betreten, so reagierten auch die Lehrer und ließen eine erste Salve von Flüchen auf sie niederprasseln. 

Doch der erste Spruch, der Albus Dumbledores Zauberstab verließ, war auf keinen Todesser gerichtet. Harry, immer noch bewegungsunfähig, wurde plötzlich nach hinten, wieder zurück in die Reihen der Lehrer gerissen. „Accio Harry!"

Doch kurz bevor Harry die geschlossenen Reihen erreichte zuckte ein weißer Blitz durch den Raum und es war, als flog Potter direkt gegen eine unsichtbare Wand und fiel zu Boden. Benommen schaute er um sich, er kontte sich wieder bewegen, doch der Rückweg war ihm versperrt. Dumpf gröhlte das finstere Lachen Voldemorts durch den Saal und aus den Reihen der schwarz Gewandeten trat ER. An seiner Seite keine geringeren als Lucius Malfoy und . . . Snape.

Entsetzen zeichnete sich auf den Gesichtern der Lehrer und vor allen Dingen, der Schüler ab. Doch nicht auf allen . . . Dracos Gesicht blieb unbewegt, genauso wie die von Crabb und Goyle. Nur die Augen verrieten, dass sie so etwas erwartet hatten. 

Voldemort, mit seinem Zauberstab, den er direkt auf Harry gerichtet hatte, lachte nochmals sein leises grausames Lachen. 

„So sieht also das Ende des ach so berühmten Harry Potters aus. Mehrere Schlachten magst Du gewonnen haben, doch den Krieg wirst Du verlieren. Alle, die Dich schützen wollen, werden untergehen und nun sitzt Du ganz alleine vor mir und ich werde es genießen, Deine Schreie zu hören, bevor ich Dich ganz, ganz langsam Töten werde."

Snape, der die ganze Zeit mit unbewegtem Gesicht neben dieser Szene gestanden hatte, trat nun auf einen Wink von IHM hervor, während Dumbledore und Flitwick fieberhaft versuchten, die magische Barriere zu durchbrechen.

Severus baute sich vor Harry, der völlig paralysiert auf dem Fußboden hockte, auf und richtete unter den Hasserfüllten Blicken der (meisten) Schüler und Lehrer seinen Zauberstab mit einem seltsamen Blick auf ihn. „Leb wohl . . . Harry Potter."

„Nein!" Hermine schrie auf. „Harry. . ." flüsterte sie. Und dann packte sie die Wut und drängte sich an Dumbledore vorbei. Sie schwang ihren Stab und durchdrang Voldemorts Barriere. 

„Wie ist das möglich?!" Voldemort schrie vor Zorn auf. „Zurück!" Ein grellen weißer Blitz verließ seinen Stab und traf Hermine mitten in der Brust. Mit voller Wucht wurde sie zurückgeworfen und landete hart auf dem steinernen Boden. 

Regungslos blieb sie liegen. Schüler und Lehrer starrten sie mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen an.

Snape wandte sich von Harry ab und starrte auf die am Boden liegende Hermine. Waren es kleine Tränen, die dort in seinen Augen aufblitzten?

„Töte ihn, Severus, töte Harry!" zischelte Voldemort bösartig. Doch Snape reagierte nicht und starrte weiterhin die regungslose Hermine an. Dann blickte er in die Reihen der Gegner. Dumbledore und Minerva starrten zu Boden, kaum in der Lage, die Fassung zu bewahren. Ron weinte und selbst Dracos Blick hatte sich verfinstert. Schritt für Schritt wich Snape zurück.

„Schwächling!" schrie Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry, ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Voldemorts ärgsten Feind. 

„Leide, spür, was ich wegen Dir fühlen musste!" sprach er, dessen Name nicht genannt wird, mit einem breiten Grinsen. Harry wurde erneut zu Boden geworfen. Keiner der Beobachter konnte empfinden, was Harry in diesem Moment spürte. 

Doch konnten sie sehen, wie er sich am Boden wand, wie der erste Schrei Harry Lippen verließ. Voldemorts Lachen drang durch den Saal. Snape starrte Harry an. 

Plötzlich wurde Voldemort zurückgeworfen. Dieser Moment der Unachtsamkeit löste die Barriere, trotzdem blieben alle wie gelähmt. Voldemort und Lucius Malfoy starrten Snape an: 

„Verräter!" Von zwei Todesflüchen aus den Stäben der mächtigsten Schwarzen Magier getroffen sank der Meister der Tränke neben Harry zu Boden. 

Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er seinen Schüler an. Sein Atem ging schwer. 

„Jetzt sind wir quitt." flüsterte er. „Wir sind quitt . . . James." 

Dann trübte sich sein Blick.

Ein wilder Tumult brach im Saal aus.


	2. Chap 2

Hallo, willkomen zum zweiten Kapitel!

Herzlichen Dank für die Reviews, wir sind auf die Reaktion bezüglich dieses Teiles gespannt!

Nur kurz haben wir darüber nachgedacht, ob wir kennzeichnen sollten, welcher Teil von wem ist, wir sind uns da aber nicht ganz einig . . . was denkt Ihr davon?

Mit einem Zornesschrei auf den Lippen, stürmten Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus Lupin und Ron den Schwarzen entgegen. Voldemort, der gerade beim Schwingen seines Zauberstabes war, um Harry das entgültige Ende zu bereiten, wurde von einer Salve von Flüchen aufgehalten, die nun aus der Reihe der Siebklässler und der anderen Lehrer, die ihre entsetzte Starre endlich abgeschüttelt hatten, hervorbrach. 

Auch mehrere Todesser, die weiter vorne gestanden hatten, gingen, von Flüchen getroffen, in die Knie. Doch auch sie hatten schon gezaubert, so dass auch unter der Schülerschaft erste Opfer zu beklagen waren. 

Nun rannten die Todbringenden auf die Schüler zu, der ganze Saal war von Flüchen erfüllt. Voldemorts lautes spöttisches Lachen hallte durch den Raum und dröhnte höhnisch in den Ohren der anderen. 

„DRACO MALFOY!! KOMM ZU MIR! AN DIE SEITE DEINES VATERS! DIE ZEIT IST REIF!" Mit einem diabolischen Lächeln im Gesicht rannte Draco zu seinem Vater, dicht gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle.

„Und nun zeig mir, dass Du mein Sohn bist! Töte sie! Töte das Schlammblut Granger!" Mit nahezu blutrünstigem und flackerndem Blick verfolgte Lucius Malfoy aus dem Augenwinkel die Handlungen von Draco, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, die Flüche der anderen aufgebrachten Schüler, die seinen Befehl nicht überhör hatten, abzuwehren, jedoch nicht in der Lage waren, zu Draco und der immer noch am Boden liegenden Hermine durchzudringen. 

Draco hielt seinen Stab in der rechten Hand fest umklammert, als er sich vor Hermine kniete und die Augen schloß, um sich auf den Zauber zu konzentrieren. Er hatte nur diese Chance. Diese eine. 

„Avada . . ." Lucius Augen fingen an zu leuchten. Doch Draco drehte sich urplötzlich um, so daß sein Umhang wehte. „KEDAVRA!!" 

Der Fluch traf Lucius völlig unvermittelt in der Seite, so dass er schwer zu Boden stürzte und noch einige Meter hilflos darüber rutschte. Fassungslos starrten Crabbe und Goyle ihren Anführer an und wussten offensichtlich nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollten. 

Doch wurden ihre Überlegungen von einem Wutschrei, der eher nach einem wilden Tier denn nach einem Menschen klang, unterbrochen. Lucius Malfoy, schwer atmend seine Seite umklammernd, hatte ich wieder aufgerappelt! Dracos schon vorher blasses Gesicht verlor nun vollend das letzte bisschen Farbe. 

Mit langsamen Schritten kam sein Vater auf ihn zu. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes, aber schwer atmend. Mit der linken Hand hielt er seine schmerzende Seite, seine rechte umklammerte seinen Stab, der direkt auf Draco gerichtet war. Mit hocherhobenen Haupt und wutverzerrtem Gesicht schritt Lucius auf seinen Sohn zu. 

„Wie konntest Du, Verräter?!" Lucius Stab richtete sich direkt auf Dracos Stirn, berührte sie eiskalt. Vater und Sohn starrten sich in die Augen. Draco schluckte schwer, seine Lippen zitterten. Lucius öffnete die verkniffenen Lippen und Draco zuckte zusammen, Er schloß die Augen in Erwartung des Todes.

„Wir sprechen uns später." Fauchte Lucius und drehte sich um und ging, um sich an die Seite seines Meisters zu gesellen. Draco starrte seinem Vater hinterher, unfähig, sich zu rühren. Es war das erste mal, dass Crabbe und Goyle ihr großes Vorbild in einem Moment der Schwäche sahen. 

Und auch Harry, der sich inzwischen vom Boden erhoben hatte, traute seinen Augen nicht. 

Draco weinte. Still, ohne auch nur einen Gesichtsmuskel zu rühren. Die Tränen liefen ungehalten seine Wangen hinunter, ohne das er sich die Mühe machte, sie abzuwischen. 

Ganz langsam beugte er sich wieder hinunter, packte Hermine am Umhang und begann sie ganz vorsichtig und um Unauffälligkeit bemüht aus dem Kampfgeschehen an den Rand der Halle zu ziehen. Harry, der diese Szene erst mit geweiteten Augen betrachtet hatte, sprang ihm schnell zur Seite, um ihm zu helfen. 

Crabbe und Goyle standen völlig perplex in der Mitte der Halle, um sie herum tobte das Kampfgeschehen. Plötzlich zuckte direkt ein Blitz über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Beide schrien wie aus einer Kehle auf und rannten auf die Reihen der Schüler zu. 

Doch statt sich an ihre alten Plätze zu begeben, drängten sie sich bis in die Reihen der Erstklässler durch und klammerten sich zitternd aneinander. Ohne Draco waren sie völlig hilflos.

Draco und Harry hatten Hermine inzwischen in eine Nische der Halle gezogen, als Ron auf sie zugelaufen kam. „Harry, was ist mit Hermine?"

Harry und Draco sahen sich in die Augen, Draco lächelte. „Ron," schrie Harry „Du musst uns helfen." Ron blieb neben Hermine stehen und starrte das ungleiche Paar, das an ihrer Seite kniete, an. „Aber Harry . . ." stammelte Ron.

„Wir müssen Hermine helfen, setz Dich zu uns. Das ist ihre einzige Chance." rief Draco. Ron schaute den verhassten Slytherin schief von der Seite an. 

„Es ist ok, Ron." sprach Harry. Vorsichtig setzte sich Ron neben Harry, Draco noch immer skeptisch anschauend. Die drei Hogwartsschüler richteten ihre Stäbe auf Hermine und schlossen die Augen. Konzentration und Anspannung war in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen. 

Ein warmes Licht breitete sich über Hermine aus, es leuchtete immer stärker, bis es ein grelles weiß erlangt hatte und mit einem Schlag erlosch.

„Was ist passiert?" flüsterte Hermine noch immer schwach. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und fahl, ihre Lippen blutleer. Verständnislos schaute sie von einem zum anderen.


	3. Chap 3

Also, die nächsten Kapitel, werden etwas unlogisch und möglicherweise etwas wirr, aber bitte geht nicht so hart mit uns ins Gericht! *winsel* 

"Snape hat Harrys Leben gerettet." Sagte Draco leise. Kurz schilderte er das Geschehene, doch hielt er inne, als es um Hermine ging. Da sprach Harry weiter: "Und Draco rettete Deines . . . ähhh . . . Hermine? Hast Du überhaupt zugehört?" Hermine starrte suchend in die Halle, bis ihr Blick auf dem leblosen Körper von Snape hängenblieb. 

"Oh Gott . . . nein . . ." Wie im Trance stand sie auf, ihr Gesicht weiß wie eine Wand. "NEEEIIIIINNNN!!!!!!!" 

Sie stürzte blindlings durch die Halle auf Severus zu, während Harry, Ron und Draco Mühe hatten, mit ihr mitzuhalten. Bei Snape angekommen stürzte sie auf die Knie, streckte ihre Hände nach ihm aus, wagte jedoch nicht, ihn zu berühren. 

Nun sahen auch die anderen drei ihn zum ersten mal aus der Nähe: Mit leicht verrenkten Gliedern lag er auf dem Boden, seine gebrochenen Augen starrten leer zur Decke, das schwarze Haar hing ihm wirr und strähnig ins Gesicht. 

Langsam näherte sich Hermines zitternde Hand Snapes Gesicht. Kurz bevor sie Snapes Wange berührte, hielt sie inne, Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Harry, Ron und Draco starrten Hermine an. Vorsichtig berührte Hermine Snape leicht geöffnete fahle Lippen. Dann schloß sie ihm vorsichtig die Augen. Schluchzend starrte sie den toten Lehrer an. Sanft und langsam strich sie eine Haarsträhne aus seinem fahlen Gesicht. 

"Leb wohl, Severus." schluchzte sie und ihre Lippen zitterten, als sie Snapes Namen aussprach. Da legte sich eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter und als sie aufblickte sah sie in die traurigen Augen von Minerva McGonagall. 

"Kommen sie, Miß Granger, hier ist nichts mehr zu tun. Alle Hilfe kommt zu spät."

"Wir können ihn doch nicht hier liegen lassen . . . helfen sie mir!" Hermine sprang auf ihre Füße und wedelte hektisch mit dem Zauberstab. Sofort befand sich Severus Körper auf einer Bahre, die Hermine in die Nische dirigierte, wohin auch sie gebracht worden war, während Minerva ihren Rücken und Draco, Ron und Harry ihre Flanken deckten. 

Dort angekommen ließ sie ihn auf den Boden nieder und strich ihm mit der Hand langsam und zaghaft über den Oberkörper, um sich von ihm endgültig zu verabschieden. 

Plötzlich stutzte sie und fuhr in der Nähe des Halses nochmals über die Brust, nur um kurz darauf die obersten Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Silberkette, an der sich ein Anhänger zweier in sich verschlungener Schlangen, die ein Doppel - S bildeten, befand. Ohne zu zögern, fast schon mechanisch, löste sie den Verschluß hinter Severus Nacken, um sie sich selbst um den Hals zu hängen. 

Dann beugte sie sich ein letztes mal vor, hauchte einen Kuss auf die immer noch leicht geöffneten Lippen von Snape und stand auf. Als sie den anderen in die Augen blickte, sahen diese, dass ihre Iris dunkel geworden war und sie ungewöhnlich ruhig erschien. Zu ruhig für diese Situation. 

"So . . ." sagte sie mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. "Und nun wollen wir uns doch mal seinen Mördern widmen . . ." In diesem Moment entstand am Eingang der Halle ein großer Tumult: "Niemand tut Harry Potter etwas an! Das versprechen wir!" 

In der Tür stand niemand anderes als . . . Dobby. Hinter ihm die Schar der Hauselfen von Hogwarts. Dobbys Augen funkelten böse. "Niemand macht Dobbys zu Hause kaputt." Und schon prasselten die ersten Elfenzauber auf die Magier nieder. Nun von zwei Seiten angegriffen, brach innerhalb der schwarzen Masse zum ersten mal Unruhe aus. 

Nur Lucius Malfoy blieb ruhig und funkelte seinen ehemaligen Diener böse an. "Das wirst Du büßen!" schrie er und gab der Luft einen Tritt, als würde der Hauself neben ihm stehen. Dobby kicherte. Voldemorts Lachen dröhnte durch den Saal. 

"Los jetzt, wir müssen den anderen beistehen." Rief McGonagall und stürzte sich gefolgt von Harry, Ron und Draco ins Kampfgewühl.

Nur Hermine blieb stehen. Einer inneren Eingabe folgend schloß sie ihre Augen und senkte den Kopf, tiefe Konzentration stand auf ihren Gesichtszügen. Ihr Mantel und ihr Haar begannen zu wehen, wie einst Snapes Haar und Mantel bei jeder Bewegung geweht hatte. 

Als Harry sich nach ihr umdrehte, befand sie sich nicht mehr an ihrem Platz. Wo war Hermine? Plötzlich hallte eine laute und klare Stimme durch den Saal: "Malfoy!" 

Das war Hermines Stimme. Harrys Schulfreundin schwebte über den Köpfen der Kämpfenden wie ein Racheengel direkt aus der Finsternis. Ein silbernes und grünes Leuchten drang im Brustbereich unter ihrer Robe hervor. 

"Lucius Malfoy!" Wieder hallte ihre Stimme klar durch den Saal. Unglaube spiegelte sich auf dem Gesicht des Angesprochenen, der sich, trotz seiner schweren Verwundung, gerade mit einem "Stupefy!" eines Fünftklässlers entledigt hatte. In diesem Moment rutschte das Amulett vollend heraus und erfüllte mit hellem Gleisen den Saal. 

Nun schlich sich Erkennen in die Augen des platinblonden Reinblüters. "Das gehörte einst Salazar! Gib es sofort her! Du befleckst die Ehre Slytherins, Du dreckiges Schlammblut!!" Mit eiskaltem Blick fixierte Hermine ihn: 

"Mit deinem Gekeife beeindruckst du niemanden, Mörder." Sagte sie ruhig. "Doch ich werde dir nicht die Gnade erweisen, dich zu töten. Nein, du sollst für das büßen, was du getan hast, Malfoy. Für jeden einzelnen Cruciatus, für jeden einzelnen Mord. Doch besonders sollst du für Severus leiden, ja leiden, Malfoy!" Sie spie den Namen wie eine Beleidigung aus. "Und zwar in Azkaban. Die Dementoren werden schon dafür sorgen, dass du dich an jede deiner Greueltaten in absoluter Klarheit erinnern werden wirst. Verabschiede dich von deinem alten Leben!" 

Gleichzeitig mit Hermine schwang auch Lucius seinen Stab. "Expelliarmus!" Sein Zauberstab entlud sich und der Fluch rast auf sie zu, prallte jedoch kurz vor ihr von einem unsichtbaren Schutzschild ab, der an der getroffenen Stelle kurz silbern aufleuchtete. Hermines "Petrificus Totalus!" allerdings konnte seine Wirkung voll entfalten, da sich Lucius nicht mehr schützen konnte. Seine Arme sprangen an seine Seite, seine Beine schlugen zusammen und stocksteif wie ein Brett fiel er vornüber auf das Gesicht. 

Während Hermine noch mit Lucius beschäftigt war, hatte sich der Kampf in der Hall verschärft. Harry spürte die Müdigkeit in all seinen Knochen. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Flüche und Abwehrzauber er schon gesprochen hatte. Lehrer und ältere Schüler hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, die Jüngeren zu schützen. 

Mehrfach hatte es in Harrys Nähe laut geknallt und Neville hatte bei einem nicht ganz geglücktem Fluchversuch mal wieder die Kutte eines sich nähernden Todessers angesenkt. Zwar brachte des Neville ein verrußtes Gesicht ein, aber es zeigte seine Wirkung, die Schwarzmagier hielten einen Sicherheitsabstand ein. Das Donnern und Dröhnen der Flüche erfüllte die Halle und von allen Seiten drang ein dumpfes Murmeln. 

Plötzlich wurde es totenstill. Harry blickte voll Schrecken in die Mitte der Halle. Todesser, Schüler und Lehrer, ja selbst die Hauselfen wichen zurück. In der Mitte der Großen Halle hatten sie sich gefunden, zwei alte Gegner. "So sieht man sich wieder, Tom Riddle." Sprach Dumbledore und zog aus seinem Mantel einen Gegenstand, der Harry einst das Leben gerettet hatte: Das Schwert Gryffindors. 

Auch ER wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt voll und ganz Dumbledore zu. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes erschien ein durchsichtiger rot - leuchtender Schild um die beiden herum. Ein grausiges Lächeln umspielte die dünnen Lippen Voldemorts. 

"Endlich ist die Stunde der Entscheidung gekommen! Lange Jahre habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet und von ihm geträumt, ihn mir ausgemalt: Der Moment, in dem ich dich töten werde!" 

Mit diesen Worten riss er den Stab nach oben, doch Dumbledore, der ihn genau beobachtet hatte, reagierte sofort und wehrte den Fluch, der auf ihn zuraste, spielend leicht ab. Bald war das Innere des Schildes erfüllt vom Zischen der umherfliegenden Flüche. Beide Kontrahenten standen sich breitbeinig gegenüber, ihre Umhänge wehten und Dumbledore mit dem nun erhobenen leuchtenden Schwert Gryffindors. 

Plötzlich taumelte Dumbledore, von einem Fluch getroffen, zurück. Diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit nutze ER, nun seinerseits ein Schwert zu ziehen: von schwarzen Flammen umrandet, etwa einen Meter lang und mit schwarzer Klinge war es ein beeindruckendes Stück. 

"Nun endlich messen sich die Klingen von Salazar Slytherin und Godrik Gryffindor." Sagte er leise mit ehrfurchtsvoller Stimme. Dann stürzte er sich mit einem Schrei auf Albus Dumbledore. 

Als sich die Klingen das erste mal kreuzten, als das erste mal schwarz und weiß aufeinander trafen, gab es einen riesigen Knall, eine Entladung reinster Energie der Magie. Der rot - leuchtende Schild, der die beiden Kämpfenden bisher von den anderen separiert hatte, zerstob unter den tobenden Kräften. Und doch wagte keiner, in den Kampf einzugreifen. 

Beide Parteien starrten gebannt in die Mitte des Saales. Nur ab und zu zuckte ein Blitz eines Hauselfen in die Masse der Todesser, die dies jedoch nicht beachteten.

Erneut krachten die Schwerter aufeinander, als plötzlich mit einem lauten Knall Gryffindors Schwert aus der Hand  des Schulmeisters gerissen wurde und einige Meter entfernt auf dem Boden der Halle landete und zerbrach. Dumbledore ging zu Boden. 

Entsetzensschreie der Schüler hallten durch den Saal, als Voldemort mit erhobener Klinge und diabolischen Grinsen auf den von Entsetzen gelähmten Dumbledore zuschritt. Harry starrte regungslos auf das Geschehen in der Mitte des Raumes. Was sollte er tun? Ohne Dumbledore waren sie verloren. 

Er starrte Voldemort an und in dem Moment, als dieser mit dem Schwert zum Schlag ausholte, trafen sich ihre Blicke. "Sag ihm Lebwohl, Harry!" gröhlte Voldemort und stach zu. 

In diesem Moment warf sich McGonagall, die bis dahin fassungslos und schwer atmend in der Reihe neben Harry gestanden hatte, in das Geschehen und bedeckte Albus mit ihrem eigenen Körper. 

Harrys Fluch traf Voldemort gleichzeitig, wie dessen Schwert Minerva durchbohrte. 

Voldemort wurde zurückgerissen, sein Schwert krachte zu Boden.


	4. Chap 4

So, hat zwar (wieder einmal) gedauert, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch!

Gruß an Isilme alias Esta!!

„Minerva." Albus Dumbledore kroch unter dem Körper der Hauslehrerein Gryffindors hervor. Vorsichtig hob er ihren Oberkörper an und hielt sie im Arm. Minerva McGonagall sah ihm direkt in die Augen. 

„Albus, die Schule braucht Dich, ohne Dich ist Hogwarts verloren. Kämpfe!" flüsterte sie. Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein. Albus Dumbledore ließ ihren blutenden Körper langsam zu Boden gleiten. „Bringt sie hier weg!" rief er Hagrid zu, der mit Zauberstab und Stuhlbein bewaffnet grimmig in die Reihen der Todesser blickte. 

Dumbledore umfasste seinen Stab fester und stürzte sich erneut in den Kampf mit seinem Widersacher, Wut, Verzweiflung und sogar ein Funken von Hass blitzten in seinen Augen. Harry starrte ihm hinterher, dann rannte er mit Ron und Hagrid zu McGonagall, um ihren schwer verletzten Körper in Sicherheit zu bringen. 

Als sie gerade ihren Körper erhoben hatten, brach mit einem dumpfen Schlag das Kampfgetümmel erneut los. 

Hermine hatte den Kampf wie hinter einem dunklen grauen Schleier erlebt. Die Stimmen drangen nur dumpf herauf an ihr Ohr. In ihr tobten Wut und Hass und ein Sausen von unverständlichen Stimmen erfüllte ihren Kopf. Hermine hatte das Gefühl durchzudrehen, den Verstand zu verlieren. 

Und dann begriff sie: Die Lösung war Parcel! „Harry!" schrie sie nach unten. Harry starrte seine überdimensional schöne und starke Schulfreundin an. „Harry!" rief Hermine. "Du mußt in Parcel sprechen, jetzt sofort!" 

Harry machte ein verständnisloses Gesicht, konzentrierte sich aber auf eine der Fahnen, die das Wappen Slytherins zeigten, während Ron und Harry ihn schützten. 

„Sssssshhhhhhhachchchszzzzzz neccchhhhhschaaaahhhhh . . ." Auf einmal änderte sich das Leuchten des Amuletts um Hermines Hals. Das Licht begann zu flackern, und wenn einer die Zeit gehabt hätte, genau hinzuschauen, der hätte vielleicht bemerkt, dass die beiden Schlangen zwinkernd, wie aus einem tiefen Schlaf erwachend, lebendig geworden waren. 

Nervös fuhren ihre gespaltenen Zungen durch die Luft und spürten die Gewalt, den Hass und die Angst, die in ihr lagen. Dann begannen sie sich zu bewegen: Erst langsam, so, als müssten sie sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen, dann immer schneller. Flink entwanden sie sich und kletterten an der Kette zu Hermines Hals empor. 

Diese sank jetzt wieder langsam zu Boden. Die beiden Schlangen, deren Augen nun amethystfarben funkelten, glitten nun an Hermines Umhang hinab. Ein seltsames Flüstern umgab sie, als sie begannen zu wachsen. 

Am Anfang noch so lang wie ein Streichholz, wuchsen sie nun in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit: Als sie Hermines Schultern erreichten, waren sie schon so lang wie ein Unterarm, bei der Hüfte schon ein Meter und als sie von Hermines Füßen sich auf den Boden fallen ließen, hätten sie einer ausgewachsenen Boa Konkurrenz gemacht. 

Kaum war der Kontakt zwischen Hermine und den Schlangen unterbrochen, stürzte sie die anderthalb Meter haltlos zu Boden, wo sie hart aufschlug. Die Schlangen wuchsen immer noch. 

So dick wie ein alter Baum und furchteinflößend lang machten sich beide auf den Weg Richtung Voldemort, gefährlich zischend und nach den Seiten schnappend, wobei ihre violetten Augen gefährlich glitzerten und seltsame Lichtspiele auf ihren silbernen Körpern hinterließen. „Sssszzzalasszzar" zischte es durch den Raum. Zischend glitten die Schlangen vorwärts. Die Schüler und Lehrer wichen kreischend zurück und pressten sich an die kalten Steinwände der Halle. Auch die Todesser wurden von einem kalten Grausen erfasst. Dumbledore wich zurück und gab den Weg auf Voldemort frei. „Das ist nicht möglich . . ." flüsterte Dumbledore voller Entsetzten. Nur einer im Saal war nicht von Angst gekennzeichnet: Hagrid. Begeisterung und Faszination blitzen in seinen Augen und ein Lächeln zuckte über sein Gesicht. 

Wahrscheinlich war es sein Glück und rettete das Leben des Schlüsselhüters, dass er vor lauter Freude und Staunen nicht mehr in der Lage war, sich zu bewegen. „Ssssshhhhachchcszzz nachhchczsch!" zischelte Harry. „Sssssshhhhachchzsch nechazsam, Vcholdchemzorrzch!"

„Niemals!" kreischte Voldemort und verzweifelte Wut schwang in seiner Stimme mit. 

„Salazars Ende ist nicht meines! Wo seine Kraft versagte, werde ich siegen! Meine Macht wird unendlich sein . . . sssshhhhhachchszzzz nechhalamach echzcha scgzzeschch Potter!" Die Schlangen wendeten ihre Köpfe und starrte Harry an, langsam begannen sie ihre schweren Körper zu wenden. 

`Bitte nicht´, dache Harry, `dreht euch wieder um, bitte.´

„Willst Du uns befehlen, Potter?" hörte Harry die Stimmen de Schlange in seinem Kopf. „Nein." Stotterte Harry in Gedanken. „Bitte helft mir . . ."

„Salazar brauchte auch Hilfe, mächtig wollte er sein, unsterblich und grausam. Willst Du mächtig sein, Harry, wir können Dir alles geben, doch Du zahlst den Preis. Salazar hat den Preis gezahlt . . ."

„Salazar war plötzlich verschwunden . . ." flüsterte Harry. Ein böses Funkeln blitze in den Augen der Schlangen auf. Und Harry begriff plötzlich. 

„Nein, ich will nicht mächtig sein, ich will nur nicht, dass ER alle tötet. Das ist mein einziger Wunsch und wenn es sein muß, zahle ich den Preis!" schrie Harry.

„Salazar war unser Schaffer, sein eigener Fluch tötete ihn . . . Voldemort ist ER , auch er wird einen Preis zahlen, Harry. Dein Schicksal wird später entschieden." Zischelten die Schlangenköpfe. 

Mit diesen Worten, die keiner außer Harry und IHM verstanden hatten, machten die Schlangen erneut kehrt und schossen wieder auf den Dunklen Lord zu. Dieser schrie vor hilfloser Wut auf, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die erste der Schlangen. „AVADA KEDAVRA!" Das todbringende Grün raste auf sie zu, traf die silbernen Schuppen . . . und wurde abgelenkt. 

Der Blitz schoss in den Saal hinein und traf einen der Todesser in den Rücken, der durch die Wucht der Energie noch mehrere Meter weit fortgeschleudert wurde. ER fing an, hysterisch zu lachen und hob in einer verzweifelten und sinnlosen Geste die Arme, als ob er dadurch das Unabwendbare würde verhindern können. 

Bald hatten ihn die beiden Schlangen erreicht und begannen nun, IHN in entgegensätzlicher Richtung zu umgleiten, wobei sie die Kreise immer enger zogen. Plötzlich hallten die Stimmen der Schlangen in den Köpfen aller Anwesenden, so stark, dass die meisten stöhnend die Hände zu ihrem Haupt hoben. 

„Sssseehht nun daszz Schicksszzal desszzz Sssszzzalaszzar!" Die Schlangen hielten inne und jeder im Saal die Luft an. 

Dann stürzten sich die beiden Reptilien in einer Geschwindigkeit, die man ihnen wegen ihrer Größe gar nicht zugetraut hätte, auf Voldemort, bissen ihn in der Mitte entzwei und jede der Schlangen verschluckte eine Hälfte. Dann begannen sich die beiden gegenseitig zu umschlingen, so dass sie wieder das Amulet bildeten. In einem grellen Lichtblitz verschwanden die Schlangen und übrig blieb ein kleiner, unscheinbarer Anhänger, der auf dem kalten Fußboden lag. 

Im Saal herrschte Totenstille, nur das vereinzelte Stöhnen von Verletzten war zu hören. Keiner wagte zu atmen. 

Schließlich fragte einer der Erstklässler zaghaft und mit zitternder Stimme: „Ist . . . ist er . . . tot . . .?" 

Ruckhaft wandten alle im Saal die Köpfe in seine Richtung. Der Junge wurde tiefrot und versuchte krampfhaft, sich in Luft aufzulösen. 

Dann erhob sich ein Sturm, ein Sturm gewisperter Worte, die rasch zu freudigen, aber auch entsetzten Schreien wurden: „Er ist tot! ER IST TOT!!" Panik brach unter den Todessern aus. Verzweifelt versuchten sie, eine Verteidigungslinie zu bilden, doch wurden sie dem von de Hoffnung getragenen Ansturm nicht mehr Herr.

Allein, unbemerkt und von allen nicht beachtet, war Hermine an die Stelle gekrochen, an der das Amulett auf dem Boden lag. Nun hockte sie dort. Das kalte Amulett an ihre Lippen gepresst, über die still heiße Tränen liefen.


	5. Chap 5

Sorry, ich weiß, dass es kurz ist, aber ich wollte damit nur signalisieren, dass es mich noch gibt!

Liebe Grüße an Nachtschatten!

Harry starrte an die Stelle, wo kurz vorher noch Voldemort gestanden hatte. Er konnte es nicht glauben, sollte diews alles gewesen sein? Einfach so das Ende?

Nd dann spürte er es, erst dumpf, dann stärker und immer ,ehr wachsend, ein stechender Schmerz auf seiner Stirn. ER wurde stärker, Harry spürte es.

„Ahhhh!" schrie Harry und schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Hermine, laß es fallen!" Hermine starrte Harry im Schock an. „Laß es fallen!" Aber Hermine reagierte nicht. „Accio Amulett!" rief Harry und das Amulett flog in einem hohen Bogen auf ihn zu und landete Funken sprühend vor seinen Füßen. Harry hörte es, da Flüstern und es waren nicht die Stimmen der Schlangen, die dort sprachen. „Schrachzach jchachza!" fauchte die Stimme des dunkeln Lords durch den Saal. Alle erstarrten und wendeten ihr Köpfe in Richtung Harry. Lucius Blick fiel auf das Amulett und ein teuflisches Grinsen begann sich auf seinem Gesicht auszubreiten. Dumbledores Gesicht war voll Entsetzen, er spürte es: Der Zeitpunkt war noch nicht gekommen, Voldemort war noch nicht tot, die Prophezeiung war noch nicht erfüllt.

Harry spürte die eisige Kälte in sich aufsteigen, wie ein eiskalter Griff legte es sich um sein Herz, er spürte den Tod näher und näher kommen. Harry rannen die Tränen über das Gesicht. Mit letzter Kraft richtete er seinen Stab auf das Amulett. „Avada Kedavra!" schrie er und ein grüner Blitz raste auf das Amulett zu. Ein dumpfer Knall erschütterte die Große Halle. Die Wände bebten und der grüne Blitz breitete sich in einem riesigen Lichtkegel aus, der Harry umschloß. Die Magier und Todesser wurden zu Boden geworfen, rissen die Hände vor das Gesicht. Blind krabbelten sie umher. Als Dumbledore als erster wagte, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, war von der alten Pracht der Halle nichts mehr geblieben. Kalte und leere Wände klafften ihm entgegen. Suchend starrte er in die Richtung der Explosion. Harry lag gekrümmt am Boden, die Hand an der Stelle, an der früher das Amulett gelegen hatte. Asche krümelte zwischen seinen Fingern hervor. Sein Stab lag zerbrochen oberhalb seines Kopfes. Die alte Narbe an Harrys Stirn hatte sich geöffnet und Blut lief über seine rechte Wange. Die Augen waren geschlossen, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt und angespannt. „Harry." Flüsterte Dumbledore und unbemerkt von den Beobachtern ringsumher stiegen Tränen in seinen Augen auf. Langsam und zögerlich schritt Albus Dumbledore auf den leblosen Körper zu.

„HARRY!" Ron lief, fast blind vor Tränen, auf ihn zu, stolperte über einen am Boden liegenden Todesser und rutschte die letzten Meter auf den Knien zu seinem Freund. Mit brechender Stimme flüsterte er in einem fort immer wieder: „Nein . . .nein . . ." vor sich hin und drehte vorsichtig den leblosen Körper auf den Rücken. Der Kopf, unter dem sich inzwischen eine Blutlache gebildet hatte, rollte haltlos von einer Seite zur anderen. Mit fliegenden Fingern nestelte er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und presste es auf die klaffende Wunde. Binnen von Sekunden war es von Blut durchtränkt und schon riß sich Ron Streifen aus seinem Umhang, als sich ihm von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Laß es. Es ist sinnlos." Sagte Dumbledore leise. „Die Prophezeiung hat sich erfüllt. Sie haben sich gegenseitig getötet."

Ron starrte ihn mit verständnislosem Gesicht an. „Aber . . aber was faseln sie denn da?"

„Die Prophezeiung besagte, dass einer ohne den andreren nicht leben . . . oder sterben kann. Nun, da Harry Voldemort tötete, musste auch er sterben." Ron sah ihn an, als hätte Dumbledore den Verstand verloren. „Aber . . . er lebt doch noch. Sehen sie . . . er atmet doch noch!"

Dumbledore schaute verwirrt nach unten und tatsächlich: Harrys Brust hob und senkte sich, zwar unregelmäßig und stoßweise, aber immerhin! Tiefste Verwirrung zeichnete nun das Gesicht des Schulleiters, doch er verlor keine Zeit: „MADAM POMFREY!!! KOMMEN SIE SOFORT HER!!" dröhnte seine Stimme klar durch den Saal.


	6. Chap 6

Bald ist es geschafft! Es ist nicht mehr viel, handgeschrieben vielleicht noch so an die 16 Seiten. Schätze, dass das noch so etwa sechs bis acht Kapitel sind.

Madam Pomfrey rannte durch die Halle auf den Schuldirektor zu . . .

Die Todesser hatten inzwischen begriffen, was geschehen war und verließen fluchtartig die Halle, gewahr, dass sie ohne den Dunklen Herrn gegen die Übermacht keine Chance hatten. Doch nicht allen gelang die Flucht. Hermine, schon durch den Tod von Severus nahezu in eine Furie verwandelt, war durch den Glaube an Harrys Tod in vollkommene Wut versetzt. Mehrmals hallte ihr AVADA KEDAVRA durch den Raum und mehrere Todesser gingen zu Boden.

Madam Pomfrey beugte sich über Harry. „Oh mein Gott, Albus . . ." Sie starrte auf Harry hinunter. „Das sieht wahrhaftig nicht gut aus, Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter, können sie mich hören?" Vorsichtig berührte sie seine Wange. „Mr. Weasly, wenn sie nicht wollen, dass ihr Freund stirbt, dann rennen sie sofort in meine Zimmer. Auf dem Tisch steht eine Flasche mit eier silbrig blau glänzenden Flüssigkeit. Die bringen sie her und lassen sie sie nicht fallen. Es ist die einzige, die ich habe." Ron sprang auf und rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen. „Miss Weasly" sagte Poppy zu Ginny, die sich inzwischen auch neben Harry gesetzt hatte, „sie werden auf Mr. Potter achten, während ich mich um Professor McGonagall kümmern werde." Sie stand mit besorgter Mine auf und verließ Harry in Richtung der dunklen Ecke, in der  die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors lag.

Albus Dumbledore sah noch immer auf Harry herab, seine Hände zitterten und er wirkte plötzlich alt und schwach. Als er seinen Blick hob, fiel dieser auf die fluchende, wütende Hermine. „Miss Granger!" schrie er auf. „STOP!" Hermine reagierte nicht. "STOOOOOPPPP!!!" hallte Dumbledores Stimme durch den Saal. Hermine senkte verwirrt den Stab. Dumbledore näherte sich ihr und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wechsel nicht auf die dunkle Seite, Hermine. Dies zu tun, verändert den Menschen. Harry und Ron brauchen dich noch, Hermine." sprach er.

„HARRY IST TOT!!!!" schrie Hermine.

"Nein, ich weiß nicht warum, aber er lebt noch . . ." sagte Albus ruhig. „Aber er ist so schwach . . ." Die letzten Worte höhrte Hermine nicht mehr, Dumbledores gebrochenen Stimme drang nicht an ihr Ohr. Sie hatte ihren Stab fallengelassen und rannte zu Harry. Dort fiel sie auf die Knie und hielt Harrys Hand. Bittere Tränen liefen ihre Wangen und ihren Hals hinab und benässten ihre Robe.

Aus McGonagalls Ecke waren nun die Flüche von Poppy zu hören, sowie ab und zu das entsetzte Nach-Luft-Schnappen, welches wieder vom Fluchen abgelöst wurde. Nach nur wenigen Minuten kam Ron wieder in die Halle zurückgehechtet, mit einem freudigen Gesichtsausdruck rief er: „Die Auroren kommen! Sie sind da!" An die Brust gedrückt hielt er die von im geforderte Flasche.

Madam Pomfrey erhob sich schnell, eilte zu Harry hinüber und nahm Ron die Flasche ab, als durch die doppelflüglige Tür auf einmal Magier in uniformen dunkelblauen Roben strömten und sich hektisch umsahen, ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben. Eine dieser Personen humpelte schnell zu Dumbledore herüber, wobei das Holzbein auf dem Steinfußboden klackte. „Hallo Alastor, schön dich zu sehen!" Moody winkte Dumbledore zu und sah sich suchend in der Halle um. „Wie ich sehe, habt ihr uns ja gar nicht übriggelassen." Grummelte er ärgerlich. Sein magisches Auge zuckte in diese und in jene Richtung, um zu schauen, ob sich noch einer rührte. „Nur die paar, die gerade versucht hatten, zu fliehen. War nicht gut. Für die. Aber Heiler könntet ihr gebrauchen." Meinte er mit einem weiteren Blick. Er drehte sich um, schrie durch den Saal nach draußen: „Smith, Miller Landill! Wir brauchen hier dringend Hilfe!" und zog schließlich einen Flachmann aus einer seiner Taschen, drehte den Verschluß auf und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Schon stürmten zwei Männer und eine Frau in den Saal und sahen sich um. Dumbledore zeigte auf Minerva, die immer noch bewegungslos in der Nische lag. Die Frau machte sich schnellstens auf den Weg und begann sofort mit ihrer Arbeit. Sie blickte kurz auf und entdeckte Snape, der nicht weit entfernt auf dem Boden lag. Auch zu ihm eilte sie, kehrte jedoch schnell zu Minerva zurück, als sie realisiert hatte, dass sie dort nichts mehr ausrichten konnte.

Einer der Männer, Smith, lief zu Hermine. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Hallo . . .? Hörst Du mich?" Er hockte sich vor ihr hin und sah ihr in die Augen, aus denen immer noch Tränen rannen. Sachte berührte er sie an der Schulter und erst jetzt schien sie ihn wirklich zu bemerken.

„Er ist nicht tot. Harry lebt! Sieh doch, Poppy hilft ihm schon." Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und begrub ihn in ihren Händen. Weinkrämpfe schüttelten still ihren Körper und sie zog die Beine an den Körper, unterließ jedoch bald die Bewegung, als ein scharfer Schmerz durch ihren linken Fuß zuckte. Daß sie sich wehgetan hatte, hatte sie gar nicht gemerkt, doch nun, da alles vorbei war, kehrten auch Empfindungen in ihren Körper zurück.

Smith, der das Weinen erst einmal nicht deuten konnte, bemerkte es und untersuchte ihn.  Mir einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes fügten sich die gebrochenen Knochen wieder in ihre ehemalige Position. Hermine schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken. Fragend wandte sich Smith an Ron, der nun wieder an Harrys Seite saß.

„Was ist denn passiert? Ich dachte, sie denkt, dass Harry tot ist?" Ron schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf und deutete auf Snape. Smith wandte den Kopf und sah, wie gerade einer seiner Kollegen vergebens nach einem Puls suchte und bald weiterging. 

„Sie hat ihn geliebt." sagte Ron schlicht. Hermine schluchzte laut auf, sank langsam zu Boden und weinte heftigst weiter, während sie in Embryohaltung liegenblieb.


	7. Chap 7

@Anaralasia: Vielen Dank für Dein Lob!

@nachtschatten:  Es lebe Bernd!

@baerchen23: Schön, dass Dir die Geschichte gefällt!

Smith beugte sich über Harry. 

"Hier." Ron reichte Smith die Flasche mit der seltsamen Flüssigkeit. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das ist, aber Madam Pomfrey meinte, es würde helfen."

„Einhornblut!" rief Smith voller Überraschung aus. „Den Mächten sei Dank!" Er setzte die Flasche an Harrys Mund und flößte ihm die Flüssigkeit vorsichtig ein. 

Mit einem Hustenanfall riss Harry die Augen auf und fasste sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an die Stirn. Die Wunde hatte sich geschlossen. Dumbledore kam sofort angeeilt. 

„Harry!" rief er, als er auf den Jungen zustürmte. Harry schloß die Augen, das Licht blendete. Es war, als wäre er aus einer immerwährenden Dunkelheit erwacht. 

„Harry." Hörte er die sanfte Stimme Dumbledores direkt neben seinem Gesicht. Er öffnete die Augen. Entsetzensbleich fuhr Dumbledore zurück. 

Ihm funkelte ein wohlbekanntes violettes Leuchten entgegen, das gleich darauf wieder verschwunden war.

„Jetzt begreife ich . . ." flüsterte Albus. „Oh Harry, es tut mir so leid, es hätte nie so weit kommen dürfen, wärst Du nur gestorben . . ."

„WAS?!" kreischte Ron und Harry starrte Dumbledore an.

„Vol . . ist er tot?" fragte Harry. „Professor, ich . . . autsch!" erneut fasste sich Harry an die Stirn.

„Sei ruhig Ron!" sprach Dumbledore. „Es war nicht böse gemeint. Aber der Zeitpunkt wird kommen, wenn Harry sich wünscht, er wäre tot. Voldemort ist nicht gestorben, jedenfalls nicht ganz. Harry, es tut mir leid, doch durch eine geistige Verbindung ist es IHM gelungen zumindest einen Teil seines Wesens in Deinen Geist zu retten. Harry, Dein Leben wird von nun an ein ewiger Kampf sein, Du mußt die Welt vor dem beschützen, was nun in Dir ist, Du musst die Welt vor einem neuen Dunklen Lord bewahren." Flüsterte Dumbledore mit gebrochener Stimme. 

Harry und Ron blickten zu Boden. Plötzlich wurde die Stille von einem heftigen Schmerzensschrei, der von den Wänden widerhallte, durchbrochen.

Albus erhob sich, sah Harry noch einmal traurig an und rannte dann zu der noch immer schreienden McGonagall.

Harry stand wie im Trance auf und torkelte, dicht gefolgt von einem völlig verwirrten Ron, hinter Dumbledore her.

So wie in diesem Moment hatte keiner je Minerva McGonagall gesehen. Den Heilern war es gelungen, dass die Blutung gestoppt war und sie das Bewusstsein erlangt hatte. 

Ihr Haar war nicht wie sonst ordentlich zusammengebunden, sondern stand wirr zu allen Seiten. Der Blick war trübe, Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, die Lippen waren vor Schmerzen  zusammengekniffen. Ihre Hände hielt sie zu Fäusten gepresst. 

Das grüne Kleid hatte sich durch das viele Blut an ihrem Oberkörper schwarz gefärbt. Eine tiefe Wunde klaffte noch immer in ihrem Bauch. Einer der Magier richtete seinen Stab auf McGonagall und sprach einen Zauber. Erneut schrie sie auf. 

„Hört auf!" rief Dumbledore. „Diese Wunde vermögt ihr nicht zu heilen." Er schloß  die Augen. Plötzlich war ein leises Flügelschlagen zu hören und wie ein roter Blitz flog Fawkes durch die Große Halle. 

Sanft ließ er sich neben Minerva zu Boden sinken. Tränen bildeten sich in den Augen des schönen Vogels und tropften in die Wunde der Zauberin. Diese zuckte zusammen, dann sah man, wie sich ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten. Sie schloß die Augen und ein sanftes Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht. 

Langsam begann sich die Wunde zu schließen und als von ihr nichts mehr zu sehen war, erhob sich Fawkes und flog davon. Dumbledore lächelte und kniete sich neben Minerva McGonagall, vorsichtig half er ihr auf, wobei sie leise stöhnte. Mit Dumbledores Hilfe stand sie auf. „ Manchmal verfluche ich meine alten Knochen." Meinte McGonagall lächelnd, welches jedoch gleich darauf wieder verschwand. „Albus, was ist passiert, ist er . . .?" Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Harry.

„Harry . . !" rief sie erfreut aus, als ihr Blick auf Snape und die noch immer weinende Hermine fiel und sie plötzlich verstummte. Schweigend senkte sie den Blick und hörte sich an, was Dumbledore zu berichten hatte. 

Währenddessen wiesen Prof. Flitwick, Lupin und Moody die Schüler an, ihre Gemeinschaftsräume aufzusuchen. Madam Pomfrey ließ die Verwundeten in die Krankenstation bringen. Doch einige würden wohl nie wieder durch Hogwarts Hallen toben. 

Als Dumbledore geendet hatte, sah McGonagall Harry an.

„Mr. Potter, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es ist ein furchtbarer Tag. Statt zu feiern, dass ER nun für immer verschwunden ist, sind so unendlich viele neue Lasten entstanden." Sagte sie leise. Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Saal, bei jedem leblosen Körper blieben ihre Augen kurz hängen. Snape starrte sie am längsten an.

„So viele sind zu beklagen . . ." flüsterte sie. „Harry, was sie angeht, nehmen sie es nicht zu schwer, sie sind stark und können die Lasten tragen und glauben sie mir, sie sind nicht allein. Ron und Hermine werden da sein und Albus und ich werden ihnen stets zur Seite stehen. Ich habe einmal zu ihnen gesagt, dass ich ihnen bei ihren Karrierewünschen helfen würde, nun seien sie sich vergewissert: egal, was geschieht, meine ganze Kraft werde ich ihrem Kampf widmen." Harry starrte vor sich hin, dann ließ er sich zu Boden fallen.

„Ja, sicher." Flüsterte er. „Ihr müsst helfen, damit ihr selbst in Ruhe leben könnt.  Doch werde ich schwach, ist alles zu Ende und ihr werdet mich töten . . ." Harry berg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Auf seiner Schulter spürte er die sanfte Hand Dumbledores.

„Niemand sagte, dass es leicht werden würde, Harry. Das war es nie für Dich. Glaub mir, wenn ich könnte, würde ich all die Lasten von Dir nehmen und sie mir selbst aufbürden." Sagte er mit leiser Stimme. Harry sah ihn mit tränenerfüllten Augen an. 

„Ich kann das nicht." Sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Bitte, Professor, beenden sie es, bitte . . ." Entsetzen spiegelte sich in Dumbledores Gesicht, McGonagall stöhnte schwer auf und Ron, der die Szene schweigsam beobachtet hatte, riß die Augen weit auf.

„Aber Harry . . ." 

Dieser senkte den Blick zu Boden, presste die Hände auf die kalten Steine. „Bitte." Flüsterte er erneut.

„Nein, Harry. Nein, verlang das nicht. Ich weiß, wie schwer es Dir fällt, aber . . ." sprach Albus mit brechender Stimme.

„NEIN!" schrie Harry. „Niemand kann das. Ich bin nicht mehr ich selbst, ich werde es nie mehr sein."

„Harry, bitte." Flüsterte Ron. Harry sah ihn an.

„Keine Angst, Ron, ich werde standhalten, aber . . . ach vergiss es." Harry stand auf und wollte gehen. In sich spürte er nur noch das Bedürfnis nach Ruhe und Stille. Zuviel Lärm hatte ihn an diesem Tag erfüllt, er war unruhig. 

Da legte sich erneut Dumbldores Hand auf seine Schulter. 

„Sprich mit niemanden anderes darüber. Wenn es jemand erfährt, könnte Dich Dein Weg direkt nach Azkaban führen . . ."

Harry sah ihn an: „Ich weiß . . ." Dumbledore nickte.

„Wenn Du Dich bereit fühlst, zu reden, Du weißt, wo Du mich findest." 

Harry sagte nichts mehr. Langsam wandte er sich ab und lief mit hängenden Schultern durch die Halle. Überall lagen die Körper von Toten und Verletzten.

Schüler neben Todessern.

Gerade wollte er die Halle verlassen, als einer der Todesser, der auf dem Boden gelegen und sich wohl tot gestellt hatte, plötzlich aufsprang und mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harry zielte:

„Du hast den Meister getötet, doch nun töte ich Dich!" 

Harry wirbelte, den Stab schon gezückt, herum und erkannte sofort die Person, die ihn anschrie: eine widerliche Ratte, ein Verräter übelster Art, Abschaum mit wässrig-blauen Augen. Klein. Unbedeutend.

Und doch in gewissem Sinne der Quell allen Übels.

„Pettigrew."

Mit einem triumphierenden-wahnsinnigen Lachen und vor sich hinsabbernd, deutete dieser noch immer mitten auf die Brust von Harry.

„Sprich Deine letzten Worte, Potter. Hier wird es enden!"

Harry sah irgendwie glücklich aus, ruhig sprach er: „Ron, bitte kümmere Dich um Hermine. Sie braucht Dich jetzt. Und sei nett zu Draco, er hat heute viel bewiesen." 

Und gleichzeitig, mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit, hallte der unverzeihlichste der Flüche aus zwei Mündern durch die Halle. Zwei Grüne Blitze rasten aneinander vorbei und trafen den jeweils anderen Kontrahenten.

Zwei leblose Körper stürzten synchron zu Boden und blieben auf groteske Weise in ähnlicher Haltung liegen.

Dumbledore, Ron und alle anderen, die diese Szene beobachtet hatten, waren zu entsetzt, um zu schreien.

Mit stolpernden Schritten gelangte Albus schließlich zu Harry und schaute auf ihn herab.

Die Augen, grün wie die seiner Mutter, waren noch offen, doch kein Leben war mehr in ihnen. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinen Schmerz, eher umspielte ein glückliches, ja befreites Lächeln seine Lippen. Dumbledore hockte sich hin und schloß Harrys Augen zum letzten mal.

Er wandte sich ab, bittere Tränen rannen über seine Wangen.

„AUA!" 

Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb Albus stehen.

„AH!"

Mit so großem Schwung, dass sein Mantel wehte, drehte Dumbledore sich um. Ungläubig starrte er auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot.

Harry hatte sich aufgerichtet und sah sich etwas verdattert im Saal um. Dann breitete sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „es hat geklappt!" jubilierte er. „Ich wusste es!"

„Wie bitte? Wie ist das möglich?" Albus traute seinen Augen und Ohren nicht mehr. Als er zu den anderen zurückblickte, sah er, dass sich auf deren Gesichtern ebenso große Verwirrung abzeichnete.

„Aber wie . . ." stotterte Albus in einem Zustand, den Harry bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Er hat nur den Teil getötet, den ich loswerden wollte." Grinste Harry. „Ich habe, als ich Pettigrews Drohung hörte, die Seite an mir herausgelassen, die ich bekämpfen wollte. Pettigrew hat in mir das getötet, was er rächen wollte." Harry lachte auf.

Vorsichtig begann ein Lächeln Dumbledores Lippen zu umspielen, dann begann auch er zu lachen. 

„Wie immer habe ich dich unterschätzt." Tränen der Erleichterung rannen über seine Wangen.

Er wuschelte Harry durch die Haare, als wäre dieser noch immer der schüchterne Junge in seinem ersten Schuljahr. Dann half er ihm auf.

McGonagall und Ron hatten inzwischen ihre Fassung wiedererlangt und fielen in das erleichterte Gelächter mit ein.

Der Kampf war vorbei, für immer.

Die letzten Todesser wurden gerade nach Azkaban abgeführt. Doch wahre Freude wollte nicht so ganz aufkommen, denn auch viele Opfer waren zu beklagen.

Hogwarts, selbst die ganze Zauberwelt sollte nie wieder so sein, wie vorher, das war ihnen in diesem Moment bewusst.


	8. Intermezzo 1

So, jetzt bitte nicht wundern! Dieses und das nächste Kapitel sind Neville gewindmet. Aber wir kommen dann ganz schnell auf Hermine zurück!

@pati: Hmmm . . . ohne jetzt zuviel verraten zu wollen, aber dies ist schließlich eine SS/HG Geschichte . . . zumindest größtenteils

@Nachtschatten: *wink*

Als sich der Kampf dem Ende zugeneigt hatte, stahl sich Neville aus der Halle. Nun schlich er einsam durch die verlassenen Gänge von Hogwarts. 

Das sollte es nun also gewesen sein.

Tränen der Wut stiegen ihm in die Augen, hilflose Wut, die mit jedem Fluch, der durch das Schloß hallte, sich immer mehr steigerte und ihn zum Beben brachte. Jeder konnte sich rächen: Dumbledore an Voldemort, Draco an seinem Vater, jeder, der eine Rechnung zu begleichen hatte.

Nur er nicht.

Lange hatte er nach den Lestranges Ausschau gehalten, hatte schließlich Bellatrix entdeckt und war auf sie zugestürmt. Doch der Tumult in der Halle war zu groß gewesen: Viele Menschen rannten umher, Flüche rauschten durch die Luft und als die beiden Schlangen erschienen, war Panik ausgebrochen. 

Da hatte er sie aus den Augen verloren, sie war in der Menschenmasse untergetaucht. Ihren Mann hatte er gar nicht gesehen, er war vermutlich tot, heroisch für seinen Dunklen Herren aufopferungsvoll gestorben, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Kein großer Verlust.

Während er lief, achtete er nicht, wohin ihn seine Füße trugen, sein Geist war längst nicht mehr in Hogwarts, längst nicht mehr im Hier und jetzt.

Umso überraschter war er, als er letztendlich erkannte, wo er gelandet war: Die Kerker.

Dunkel, nur ab und zu flackerndes Licht von einer Fackel im Windzug. Über ihm, in der Großen Halle, herrschte Ruhe. Also war es vorbei. Für die Anderen.

Nicht für ihn.

Gerade wollte er kehrt machen, weil ihn die Kerker doch zu sehr an schlimme Zeiten erinnerten, obwohl er heute Abend von Snape eine bessere Meinung, ja schon fast Respekt hatte, als er hinter sich ein leises Lachen vernahm.

Rau, heiser und dunkel. Aber eindeutig eine Frau.

„Ich habe Dich schon gesucht, Lestrange." Sagte er so selbstsicher, dass er von sich selbst überrascht war. Langsam drehte er sich um, den Zauberstab in seiner rechten Hand erhoben.

Da stand sie. Blaß, in ihren schwarzen Gewändern und den schwarzen Haaren, ein weiblicher Snape.

´Nein, falsch!` korrigierte er sich in Gedanken. ´Snape hat noch rechtzeitig die richtige Seite erkannt. Er ist besser als dieses . . . Subjekt. Viel besser!`

„So, so, so. Longbottom. Neville, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. So sieht man sich wieder. Wie lange ist es her? Zwei Jahre? Nun, ich hoffe, Du hast die Zeit genutzt, um Deinen Geist etwas zu stärken, damit ich jetzt länger Spaß haben kann . . . CRUCIO!"

Doch Neville war vorbereitet. Kaum hatte er sie erblickt, hatte sich in ihm eine noch nie gekannte Ruhe ausgebreitet. Er würde seine Rache bekommen.

Hier. Jetzt.

„PROTEGO!" Der Fluch prallte von einem unsichtbaren Schutzschild, der sich vor ihm gebildet hatte, ab und verschwand im Nichts.

Auf dem Gesicht von Lestrange breitete sich ein wenig Unsicherheit aus.

Doch Neville empfand eine Freude, wie er sie noch nie gefühlt hatte.

Diabolische Freude.

„CRUCIO!" kreischte Bellatrix, wurde aber wieder durch Nevilles „Protego!" abgewehrt.

„CRUCIO!"

„PROTEGO!"

„CRUCIO!!"

„PROTEGO!!"

Lestranges Zauber zeigten keinerlei Wirkung, sie wich langsam zurück, Neville folgte ihr Schritt für Schritt . . . Er grinste und begann zu lachen.

„EXPELIARMUS!" schrie er und Lestranges Zauberstab wurde aus ihrer Hand gerissen und nach hinten geschleudert. Laut und klappernd schlug er gegen die Kerkerwand und zerbrach.

„NEIN!" kreischte Bellatrix Lestrange, woraufhin Nevilles Grinsen noch breiter wurde. Ihre Gesichtszüge entglitten, ein Funken von Entsetzen blitze in ihren Auge auf.

Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, als sie Neville gefolgt war, um ihre alten und grausamen Gelüste zu befriedigen. Sie hatte ihn beobachtet und eine dunkle Freude hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen, als sie an Nevilles bevorstehende Schmerzen gedacht hatte. 

Longbottom, dieser Name war schon immer von ihr favorisiert worden.

Aber nun: entwaffnet, vom Meister keine Spur. Das letzte, was sie gesehen hatte, waren die Schlangen, aber das konnte es nicht gewesen sein, sie wusste das, spürte es in ihrem dunklen, kalten und gnadenlosen Herzen. Noch hatte sie Kraft.

Nevilles Stab war genau auf Lestranges Gesicht gerichtet. Da lachte sie auf.

„Was soll das werden, Longbottom?" gröhlte sie. „Schchzz . . ." zischte sie ihn an, als wolle sie ihn verscheuchen. Sein Gesicht spannte sich an, sein Körper war steif und reglos, alle Muskeln schmerzten vor innerlicher Anstrengung. Er kniff die Lippen zusammen, dann presste er zwischen ihnen hervor: „Jetzt, Bellatrix Lestrange, wirst Du sehen, was ich kann. Jetzt werde ich Dir zeigen, was es heißt, zu LEIDEN!"

Mit all dem Haß, der kalt durch seine Venen floß, mit dem Bild seiner Eltern, wie sie im Krankenhaus einsam durch die Gänge schlurften, vor Augen, schleuderte er ihr das nächste Wort wie eine Beleidigung entgegen:

„CRUCIO!"

Ein intensiver Schrei hallte durch die kalten Gänge und brach sich hundertfach an den Wänden. Lestrange wand sich in Krämpfen zuckend auf dem Boden, ihr Schrei wurde immer schriller, bis er plötzlich abbrach.

Schwer atmend blickte sie auf und sah aus tränenden Augen hinauf zu Neville, der über ihr stand, auf seinem jugendlichen Gesicht war keine Regung sichtbar.

„Na, wie fühlt es sich an, hm?" krächzte Lestrange heiser. „Macht es Spaß?" Ein raues Lachen erscholl, als sie sich eindeutig unter Schmerzen aufrappelte. Noch immer schaute er reglos in ihr Gesicht.

„Ich bin überrascht, ehrlich." Wieder lachte sie rau. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du dazu fähig bist, dachte, Du wärst genauso ein Versager wie Dein Va – ARGHH!"

Wieder hatte Neville seinen Zauberstab erhoben und den Unverzeihlichen ausgesprochen. Wieder bahnte sich ein gequältes Aufreien seinen Weg, obwohl Bellatrx eigentlich gewillt war, Vor diesem Longbottom keine Schwäche zu zeigen.

Doch die Qualen überstiegen alle bisherigen. Selbst der Dunkle Lord persönlich war zu solchen Haß nicht fähig. Als sie schon glaubte, gleich wirklich den Verstand zu verlieren, wurde der Fluch wieder von ihr genommen.

Hustend und keuchend blieb sie am Boden liegen, sie schmeckte Blut in ihrem Mund.

Neville schaute mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf das Bündel zu seinen Füßen, aus dem ab und zu ein gequältes Husten drang, er sah ein kleines Rinnsal von Blut über die Steine laufen. Hatten seine Eltern auch so geschrieen? Hatte Lestrange auch ihnen „Pausen" gegönnt, damit sie immer wieder von Neuem mitbekamen, wie ihr Verstand langsam, aber sicher zerbrach? Er wusste es nicht mehr!

Sicher, geschrieen hatten sie, er hörte es immer wieder in seinen Träumen . . . Sollte er sich wirklich auf das Niveau, das grausame Niveau der Lestranges herablassen, um seine Eltern zu rächen? Hätten das seine Eltern gewollt? Eine böse Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte ihm zu,  dass dieses ETWAS vor ihm daran Schuld war, dass er jetzt raten musste, was seine Eltern von ihm gewollt HÄTTEN, aber gleichzeitig meldete sich die Stimme der Vernunft, dass sie es nicht wert war, sich die Finger an ihr zu beschmutzen


	9. Intermezzo 2

@tall-freak: Man, das muß ja ganz schön anstrengend gewesen sein . . . alle Kapitel auf einmal! Aber freut mich, dass es Dir gefällt!

@Samantha Potter: Spüre ich da gewisse gewalttätige Tendenzen . . .? *G*

Das Bild seiner Mutter, wie sie ihn verstört anlächelte, ihm durch das Gesicht strich, um sich dann wieder umzudrehen und zurück in ihr Zimmer zu schlurfen, erschien ihm vor Augen. Neville kniff die Lippen zusammen.

Ein heiseres Lachen drang an sein Ohr, Bellatrix kroch auf allen Vieren auf ihn zu. Mit blutunterlaufenen Augen starrte sie ihn an.

„Weiter . . ." krächzte sie. „Weiter . . . Meister!" Schreckensbleich wich Neville zurück, nein, er war nicht wie er, nein. Neville konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen.

Bellatrix Lestrange fiel vor Neville zu Boden und umfasste seine Füße, weinend starrte sie ihn an.

Neville konnte es nicht fassen, hatte er sie so weit getrieben? Plötzlich war er voll von Mitleid für diese elende Figur, die vor seinen Füßen lag. Er beugte sich zu Lestrange hinunter.

„Steh auf." Sprach er. Doch sie rührte sich nicht.

„STEH AUF!" 

Die Frau, das Monster, das fast seine Eltern getötet hatte, sah IHN voll Ehrfurcht und Dankbarkeit an. Zwischen Wut, Hass und Mitleid hin und hergerissen wich er zurück, noch immer den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet.

„Longbottom." Krächzte sie, ihre Vernunft und ihr Verstand schienen wiederzukommen. Wieder kam sie auf ihn zugekrochen, Blut lief aus ihrer Nase.

„Bleib wo du bist!" schrie Neville voller Entsetzen, nein, er durfte ihr nicht weh tun, er war nicht wie sie. Neville kämpfte mit sich selbst.

Bellatrix kam weiter auf ihn zugekrochen, heiser lachend und mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als wolle sie ihn herausfordern.

Wut wallte in Neville auf.

`Wenn sie es so will . . .´ dachte Neville

„CRU . . „ Weiter kam er nicht.

Laut wimmernd hatte sich Lestrange auf den Boden geschmissen, die Hände hatte sie über den Kopf gerissen. Langsam wiegte sie sich vor und zurück, vor, zurück.

Neville schluckte laut auf. Genauso hatte er schon ach so viele Male seine Mutter in ihrem Krankenhausbett gesehen, während sein Vater stillschweigend und mit leerem Blick daneben gesessen hatte. Neville konnte es nicht tun. Wann würde denn endlich jemand kommen und diesen Wurm von ihm fortnehmen, er konnte ihren Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. Er spürte, wie Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen und lies ihnen freien Lauf. Wie lange er so da stand, wusste er nicht.

Plötzlich hörte er ein leichtes Sausen in der Luft und er spürte einen kalten Lufthauch in seinem Rücken.

„Aber hallo . . ." Erschrocken drehte er sich um und starrte in das Gespenstergesicht von Sir Nicklas. „Was für ein Kampf, wir alten Heroen . . . wie früher, als noch die holden Jungfrauen gerettet werden mussten . . . aber sag, mal, was machst du eigentlich hier?" 

Neville starrte ihn mit weit offenen Mund an.

„Hm, Dir hat es wohl die Sprache verschlagen, hast Du Dich etwa versteckt?" Dann fiel sein Blick auf Bellatrix Lestrange.

„Und wer oder was ist das??" Er schwebte zu ihr hinab.

„Wenn ich das richtig sehe, sollte ich oben wohl mal Bescheid sagen, hm?" meinte Niclas wieder zu Neville gewandt. „Hm?" Erwartungsvoll sah er den immer wie zu Stein erstarrten Jungen an.

„Naja" sprach er, „bin gleich wieder da . . ." Zum Gruß fasste er sich in die Haare und zog.

Neville hätte es fast den Magen umgedreht, aber dann musste er doch lachen.

„Na siehst Du." Sagte der Geist und sauste davon.

Es war vollkommen ruhig um Neville, nur ab und zu durchbrach Lestranges Schluchzen die Stille.

Diese tat nichts mehr. Wie ein Baby hatte sie sich auf den Boden gesetzt und wiegte sich noch immer vor und zurück und summte dabei leise vor sich hin.

Nevilles Kopf war wie leergefegt, er stand einfach da, völlig ohne Spannung hingen seine Arme schlaff an seinen Seiten, den Zauberstab hielt er locker in der linken Hand. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, langsam verlor er den Bezug zur Gegenwart.

Diese Unachtsamkeit kostete ihn fast das Leben. Aber nur fast.

Denn plötzlich nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel und in der hintersten Ecke seines Gehirns eine schnelle Bewegung wahr. Instinktiv riss er seinen Stab nach oben und donnerte: „STUPEFY!"

Bellatrix kippte regungslos nach hinten und schlug hart auf den Boden auf. Keine halbe Sekunde später waren auch rennende Schritte auf der Kerkertreppe zu hören und Tonks rannte ihm mit gezücktem Stab entgegen. Neville, noch immer zu sehr darüber geschockt, wie gut Lestrange ihn hatte täuschen können, brachte kein Wort hervor.

„Bist Du in Ordnung? Hat sie Dir etwas getan?"

Tonks sah ich forschend an. Neville schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

Die Aurorin, nun verunsichert, ob sich das Kopfschütteln auf ihre erste oder zweite bezog, lenkte ihren Blick fast widerstrebend auf die Todesscherlerin.

Dann entdeckte sie das Blut auf dem Boden, sie folgte der Spur und schließlich blieb ihr Blick im Gesicht von Bellatrix hängen. Am Blut, welches ihr aus der Nase und dem Mund lief.

Fassungslosigkeit und Entsetzen zeichneten sich langsam auf dem Gesicht von Tonks ab.

„Neville . . ." flüsterte sie. „Neville, was hast Du getan?"

Geschockte Augen blickten in sein rundes Gesicht. Eine Träne rann seine Wange hinab.

„Neville . . .  sag´ doch etwas . . ."

Zögernd ging sie auf ihn zu, er wich genauso langsam vor ihr zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an die Kerkerwand stieß.

Immer noch stumm schüttelte er den Kopf, barg ihn in seinen Händen und rutschte an der Wand entlang zu Boden.

Haltlos und ungehemmt liefen nun die Tränen hinunter. Gequält schluchzte er auf.

Tonks ging vor ihm in die Knie, zog ihn zu sich in die Arme und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich.

„Es schmerzt Dich, nicht wahr?" Neville nickte.

„Bereust Du, was Du getan hast?" Neville schluchzte auf, wieder nickte er. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr als der starke Kämpfer, sondern wie ein kleiner hilfloser Junge.

„Siehst Du," meinte Tonks, die inzwischen die Arme von Neville gelöst hatte, „das ist alles, was zählt. Sieh mich an, Neville."

Er blickte ihr in die warmen Augen.

„Nicht immer zählt, was man getan hat, sondern, was man fühlt. Ich spüre, dass Du Dich schämst. Nach all dem, was diese Frau Dir und Deiner Familie angetan hat, hast Du am Ende Mitleid mit ihr empfunden. Du hast mehr Stärke gezeigt, als viele vor Dir. Und glaub mir, auch tiefe Wunden, wie die, die Du nun erlitten hast, werden eines Tages heilen."

Noch immer weinte er, So recht mochte er an die Worte nicht glauben. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

„Komm jetzt, es ist besser, wenn wir von hier fortgehen."

Sie stand auf und streckte Neville die Hand entgegen. Nach einigem Zögern ergriff dieser sie und verließ gemeinsam mit ihr die Kerker.


	10. Chap 8

So, das ist das vorletzte Kapitel, bereitet Euch also für das große Finale vor!

@Esta: Ja, ich hatte tatsächlich kaum Zeit, aber hier ist endlich das nächste Chap! Schöne Grüße nach Mainz!

@nachtschatten: Was macht das Bogenschießen?

@Samantha Potter: Neville ist schließlich nicht wie Bellatrix . . . 

Hermine saß noch immer in der Großen Halle. 

Die Auroren hatten versucht, Snapes Körper von dort wegzutragen, aber sie hatte sich verzweifelt an ihn geklammert. „Nur einen winzigen Moment." Flüsterte sie. 

Vorsichtig strich sie mit der Hand über Snapes Oberkörper. Was war das? Etwas steckte in der Innentasche von Snapes Robe, etwas, das Hermine vorher nicht ertastet hatte. Vorsichtig zog sie es heraus: Ein Brief! Ihr wurde heiß und kalt, Angstschweiß trat ihr auf die Stirn. Zögernd öffnete sie das Schreiben und starrte auf die ersten Zeilen: Snapes Schrift. 

Die Auroren baten nun endlich Snapes Körper fortbringen zu dürfen. Hermine nickte apathisch. Alles war egal, nur das nicht, was sie in den Händen hielt. Sie begann zu lesen und je weiter sie las, umso mehr begann sie zu weinen. Fassungslos starrte sie auf die Zeilen:

„Geliebte Hermine,

nun hat sich mein Schicksal also erfüllt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich gestorben bin, oder auf welcher Seite ich stand, doch habe ich die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, dass ich den Kampf doch noch gewinnen werde. Er ruft wieder nach mir. 

Der Tag der Entscheidung ist nahe und ich spüre, dass Du Recht hattest: Ich werde ihm nicht widerstehen können. Verzeih mir bitte meine Torheit, dass ich geglaubt hatte, ich könnte es. Hermine, ich bitte Dich um eines, egal, was ich getan habe, welche Grausamkeit und Hass sich meiner bemächtigt haben: Verzweifle nicht. Alles könnte ich ertragen, nur nicht, Dich in Tränen zurückzulassen. 

Schon wenn ich diese Zeilen schreiben, sehe ich, wie sich Deine schönen Augen mit Tränen füllen und ich wünschte, ich wäre stärker  . . ."

An dieser Stelle hielt Hermine inne. Die Tinte war verschwommen, Snape hatte geweint . . . 

„ . . . geliebte Hermine, mein Tod mag vielleicht nicht danach ausgesehen haben und meine Taten mögen eine andere Sprache gesprochen haben, aber ich liebe Dich.

Wenn Du noch einen Funken Achtung für mich empfindest, so bitte ich Dich an meinen Schreibtisch zu gehen. In der untersten Schublade wirst Du etwas finden, was schon länger für Dich bestimmt war.

Ich liebe Dich,

Severus."

Hermine schrie vor Schmerz auf, sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Mit den Händen hielt sie den Brief umklammert.

Sofort kamen zwei Auroren angelaufen, wie aus weiter Ferne vernahm sie ihre Stimmen.

„Es ist besser, wenn wir sie auf die Krankenstation führen."   „Hm, kommen Sie."

Jemand half ihr auf und sie wurde durch die Gänge geführt. Hermine nahm alles wie hinter einem Schleier wahr. Sie wurde in ein Bett gelegt, doch schlafen konnte sie nicht. 

Sie starrte an die Decke, tausend Erinnerungen gingen ihr durch den Kopf, warme dunkle Augen, ein Lächeln, niemand würde sie verstehen. Schließlich dämmerte sie aus Erschöpfung in einen unruhigen Schlaf . . .

Es schien ihr, als hätte sie kaum fünf Minuten geschlafen, als sie wieder erwachte. Erst wusste sie nicht, was geschehen war und es war ihr, als hätte sie einen furchtbaren Alptraum gehabt. Doch wurde hr schnell klar, dass alles wirklich geschehen war, als sie in das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore blickte, der sie wohl geweckt haben musste. Seine Züge trugen offen Trauer und seine Augen blickten müde auf sie hinab.

„Es ist Zeit. Zeit endgültig Abschied zu nehmen." Flüsterte er heiser. Wie im Trance stand sie auf und folgte ihm aus dem Krankensaal heraus. Nur im Unterbewusstsein registrierte sie, dass ausnahmslos alle Betten belegt waren, von Schülern und sogar einigen Lehrern.

Albus nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie in die Große Halle. Die Tische waren verschwunden und auf den Bankreihen saßen viele der Schüler, Lehrer und die Auroren. Immer weiter nach vorn führte der Direktor sie und brachte sie zu einem Platz in der ersten Reihe. Dort, wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand, war nun ein reich mit Blumen, hauptsächlich weiße Lilien, geschmückter Altar. Und darauf stand ein schwarzer Sarg mit filigranen silbernen Beschlägen, der Deckel war geöffnet und darin lag . . . Severus Snape.

Hermine stockte der Atem und schwach sank sie auf ihren Platz. Das Blut war aus seinem Gesicht gewaschen worden. Die Augen waren geschlossen, der Mund leicht geöffnet. Die Hände waren über seinem Bauch gefaltet und hielten eine einzelne weiße Lilie. Beinahe sah es aus, als ob er schliefe. Am Rande des Sarges, direkt zu seinen Füßen, hockte ein riesiger Kolkrabe, der Hermine direkt anblickte.

Was in der nächsten Stunde geschah, erlebte sie nur wie durch Watte. Erinnerungen an glückliche Tage stürzten auf sie ein. Emotionslos registrierte sie, dass Harry eine Rede hielt. Es schien nicht wichtig.

Schließlich waren die Reden beendet und Harry, Draco, Lupin, Neville, Ron und Albus traten nun an den Sarg heran. Leise schloß Albus den Sarg, nachdem der Rabe auf seine Schulter geflogen war. Dann hoben sie den Sarg auf ihre Schulter und wandten sich langsam und vorsichtig dem Ausgang zu. Der Rabe stieß sich von der Schulter des Direktors ab und landete in Hermines Schoß. 

Langsam gingen sie, gebeugt durch die Schwere der Last, den Mittelgang hinab. Schweigend erhoben sich die Schüler, Lehrer und Auroren, um ihrem Kollegen, Lehrer und Mitstreiter auf seinem letzten Weg die Ehre zu erweisen. War der Sarg an ihnen vorbei, schlossen sie sich dem Zug an. Langsam liefen sie hinaus. 

Die Sonne strahlte von einem wolkenlosen klaren Himmel herab und eine leichte Brise brachte den würzigen Geruch des Waldes und des Sees heran.

Der Zug wandte sich einer riesigen Steineiche zu, die ungefähr auf halber Strecke zwischen See und Wald in voller Pracht einzeln auf einer der Wiesen stand. Die Träger hielten vor dem schon vorher ausgehobenen Grab inne. Albus zog seinen Zauberstab und brachte den Sarg zum Schweben. Langsam drehte er sich zu den anderen um.

„Nun ist es soweit. Hier an dieser Stelle übergeben wir Severus Snape der Erde, denn diesen Ort hatte er sich gewünscht. Erst zwei Tage ist es her, dass er mich darum bat, so, als ob er geahnt hätte, dass etwas geschehen würde. Er mochte diese Eiche, er sagte, sie hätte ihm immer Ruhe gegeben. So soll auch er in der Ewigkeit hier ruhen. Ich bitte euch, ihm zur Ehre eine Handvoll Erde auf den Sarg zu werfen."

Damit ließ er würdevoll den Sarg in das Grab hinab, griff in den Erdhaufen des Aushubes und warf eine Handvoll mit einem schweren Seufzer hinab in die Senke. Mit gesenktem Kopf trat er zurück und man konnte Tränen in seinen Augen sehen.


	11. Chap 9

Endlich ist es soweit! Das große Finale!

Hat etwas lange gedauert (wie immer – wie oft habe diese Phrase schon geschrieben . . .), aber ich hatte sehr viel zu tun (wie immer): nämlich ganz viel Orchester! Hat sich aber gelohnt, wir sind jetzt offiziell für die nächsten vier Jahre das beste Jugendsinfonieorchester Deutschlands! g

KnightsBallad: Vielen Dank für Deine beiden Reviews zu dieser Geschichte und Dumbledores Tod. Das Lied habe ich nicht selbst geschrieben, es ist von einer DDR-Band namens Silly. Die Sängerin (1996 leider an Krebs gestorben) heißt Tamara Danz, das Lied „Instandbesetzt". Es gibt seit einigen Wochen eine Coverversion von einer Band namens „Bataillon d´Amour" (was eigentlich auch ein Lied von Silly ist), aber die finde ich nicht gerade gelungen, Tamara Danz ist einfach nicht zu ersetzen!

Esta: NOCH ZEHN TAGE!!!!!!!!

Hermine-Severus-Fan: Freut mich, dass es Dich so berührt hat!

Baerchen23: Jetzt werden Deine Fragen aufgelöst . . .

nachtschatten: Da bin ich wieder! Hast Du inzwischen geupdatet?

Malina: Danke für Deine Koplimente! Ich habe (zum Glück) noch niemanden verloren, der mir nahe stand, ich war auch noch nie auf einer Beerdigung. Die Beziehung zwischen Sev und Herm ist nicht wirklich nur angedeutet. Wenn Du die vorangegangenen Teile („Der Verjüngungstrank", „Nach dem Erwachen", etc.) liest, dann wird Dir einiges klarer werden!

Vielen Dank auch für Deinen Review für meine Songfic!

An Nachtschatten: Zum Schluß bitte nicht wundern, damals kannte ich Dich noch nicht . . .

So, aber nun zum letzten Kapitel.

Hermine zitterte, als sie Schritt für Schritt auf das Grab zuging, ihre Knie waren wie Butter und sie schwankte. Plötzlich stand Harry neben ihr. Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Hermine ihn an. Er erwiderte den Blick und reichte ihr dann seine Hand. Sie zögerte kurz und legte dann ihre Hand in seine.

„Komm." Flüsterte dieser.

Hadernd näherte sie sich dem Erdloch. Als sei hineinsah, hatte sie das Gefühl, dass all ihre Kraft sie verließ. Ihre Beine knickten ein, so dass Harry sie auffangen musste.

„Hermine, geht´s?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann das nicht!"

„Du musst nicht, wir können gehen." Tröstete Harry sie.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen und starrte auf den schwarzen Sarg, auf dem sich ein paar Erdkrumen gesammelt hatten. Sie zitterte und heiße Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, laut schluchzte sie auf.

Harry zog sie vorsichtig zu sich heran und nahm sie in den Arm. Schluchzend klammerte sich Hermine an Harry fest.

„Ich kann nicht mehr . . ."

Bedächtig strich Harry über ihren Rücken. „Komm Hermine, wir gehen." Willenlos ließ sie sich von ihm wegführen.

Der Rabe, der bisher reglos auf dem untersten Ast der Eiche gesessen hatte, stieß sich mit einem lauten Krächzen ab und landete auf ihrer Schulter.

Schon bald hatten sie den See erreicht und setzten sich auf eine der Bänke. Geistesabwesend strich Hermine über das glänzende Gefieder des Tieres. Dieses klapperte mit dem Schnabel und zupfte an ihren Haare.

Immer noch liefen Hermine die Tränen ungehalten über die Wangen und fahrig suchte sie in ihren Taschen nach einem Taschentuch. Doch ihre tastenden Finger fanden etwas ganz anderes. Mit zittrigen Fingern zog sie den schon leicht zerknitterten Abschiedsbrief Severus´ heraus. Aufgeregt begann der Rabe auf- und abzuhüpfen.

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry. Hermine sah ihn aus furchtbar traurigen Augen an.

„Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen . . . Begleitest Du mich?" Als Harry nickte, erhob sie sich und ging auf das Schulgebäude zu. Sie ging so schnell, dass Harry kaum hinterherkam und je näher sie Snapes Büro kamen, um so schneller ging sie.

„Hermine, wohin willst Du?" Sie antwortete nicht, vor Snapes Tür hielt sie an. Zögernd näherten sich ihre Finger dem Türgriff.

„Hermine willst Du etwa da rein?" Sie blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an und er verstummte sofort.

Hermine öffnete die Tür uns als ihr Blick in das Innere des Büros fiel, drang eine Flut aus Erinnerungen auf sie ein. Am liebsten hätte sie die Tür wieder zugeknallt und wäre weggerannt. Auch Harry schauderte, aber aus einem anderen Grund: zum ersten mal betrat er diesen Raum ohne Angst vor Bestrafung, Ärger und Wut. Langsam schritt Hermine in den Raum hinein, dicht gefolgt von Harry, der ihr zur Beruhigung eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  

Hermines Blick wanderte durch den Raum, hier und dort blieb er hängen und Bilder stürmten im Geiste auf sie ein. Schließlich erreichte ihr Blick den Schreibtisch. Schweigend starrte sie auf den kleinen Drachen, der an der alten Stelle auf dem Tisch stand, so, als wäre nichts geschehen. Hermine weinte immer heftiger, von Schluchzern geschüttelt stand sie im Raum.

„Hermine, was willst Du denn hier? Quäl Dich doch nicht selbst!"

Sie sah Harry direkt an, dann drehte sie sich dem Schreibtisch zu und ging hin. Sie kniete sich dahinter nieder und öffnete die im Brief beschriebene Schublade. In ihre war nichts weiter als eine sehr schlichte hölzerne Schatulle. Hermine hob sie heraus und stellte sie auf den Schreibtisch.

„Was ist das . . .?" fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß es nicht . . ."

„Mach es auf!"

„Harry ich weiß nicht, ob ich kann . . . ich . . ."

„Soll ich?" bot Harry an, sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte Angst, was sie erwartete und trotzdem war da dieser unendlich Drang, zu erfahren, was sich in der Kiste befand. Sie schloss die Augen und öffnete die Kiste. Nichts geschah. Hermine öffnete wieder die Augen, Harry beobachtete sie angestrengt. Er stand noch immer in der Mitte des Zimmers und irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, sich ihr zu nähern. Er wusste, sie musste dies allein tun.

Hermine las: „ Damit Du Dich immer an mich erinnerst. Sei nicht mehr traurig." Unter dem Zettel lag ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer silberblauen klaren Flüssigkeit. Sie nahm es auf und hielt es gegen das Licht. Angestrengt starrte sie auf etwas in der Flasche, das Harry nicht sehen konnte.

In ihrem Gesicht konnte er Freude, Schmerz, Verzweiflung und alles auf einmal lesen. Plötzlich hätte Hermine beinahe die Flasche fallen lassen. Schnell packte sie sie wieder in die Holzkiste und knallte den Deckel zu. Schwer atmend starrte sie darauf.

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry erneut. Er sah, dass seiner Freundin wieder die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Snapes Erinnerungen." Meinte sie zitternd. „Er hat sie mir geschenkt. . ."

Sie sank schluchzend zu Boden, Er rannte zu ihr und hielt sie im Arm.

„Ich bin schuld, Harry" schluchzte sie „Ich hätte das hier, all dieses Elend verhindern können . . . ich hatte Snapes . . .Ich bin schuld!" Hermine schrie fast und Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Da fiel ein Schatten auf sie und Harry blickte auf . . . Dumbledore!

„Sie sind nicht schuld, Miss Granger. Wenn sie schuld wären, wäre ich es auch." Erstaunt sah Hermine auf.

„Sehen sie mich nicht so an, Miss Granger, ich verstehe ihren Schmerz, denn wahrlich, auch ich empfinde diesen Verlust, wenn auch nicht so heftig wie sie. Und auch ich wusste von der Anziehungskraft des Bösen und Snapes Schwäche, er konnte mir nicht einmal in die Augen sehen, als ich ihn darauf ansprach. Und ich sah, wie sie litten, das hat ausgereicht, um zu begreifen, was mit ihm geschah."

„ABER WARUM HABEN SIE ES NICHT VERHINDERT?!"

„Wie, Miss Granger, wenn sie es mit all ihrer Lieb nicht konnten? Wie sollte ich ihn abhalten, ihn einsperren? Er wollte meine Hilfe nicht, auch, als ich sie ihm angeboten habe. Er wollte den Kampf alleine führen und glauben sie mir, ich hätte alles getan, hätte er mich nur darum gebeten . . ." Tränen standen auch in Dumbledores Augen. Er kniete sich neben Hermine und ergriff ihre Hand. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Lassen sie sich wenigstens helfen?"

Mit einem erstickendem Schluchzen verkrallte sich ihre linke Hand im Umhang Dumbledores, mit der rechten drückte sie die Schatulle an ihre Brust. Harry und Albus zogen sie wieder auf ihre Füße und führten sie in eine kleine Kammer.

Ein warmes Feuer brannte im Kamin und direkt davor stand ein gemütliches Holzbett. In dieses legte sie Hermine, die noch immer das Holzkästchen umklammert hielt, der schwarze Rabe saß auf dem Bettpfosten. Hermine ließ sich willenlos zudecken.

„Versuchen sie zu schlafen, Harry wird nachher noch einmal nach ihnen sehen." Versprach Dumbledore. Sorge schwamm in seiner Stimme mit. Er flüsterte Harry etwas zu und beide verließen den Raum. Der Rabe stieß sich von seinem Platz ab und landete direkt neben Hermines Gesicht. Sie betrachtete das Holzkästchen, vorsichtig öffnete sie es und nahm das Fläschchen heraus.

„Soll ich?" fragte sie.

„Kraaahhh!" Sie setzte sich auf, der Rabe sah sie aus seinen schwarzen Augen an. Hermine öffnete den Verschluß und setzte die Flasche an ihre Lippen, Kurz zögerte sie noch, dann trank sie.

Bitter rann der Saft ihre Kehle hinab. Nichts geschah. Doch dann, mit einem Schlag, traf es sie. Stöhnend sank Hermine ins Kissen hinab:

Bilder, Gefühle Schmerz und Liebe . . .

Als Stunden später Harry die Kammer wieder betrat, prallte er entsetzt zurück: Eigentlich hatte er nicht wirklich erwartet, dass Hermine friedlich in dem Bett schlafen würde, aber das hier?! Die Kammer war nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen: Alles, was nicht niet- und nagelfest gewesen war, lag zerschlagen im Zimmer zerstreut, Decke und Kissen des Bettes waren zerfetzt, einzelne Federn schwebten noch in der Luft und die Bettvorhänge hingen halb abgerissen von ihren Halterungen.

Hermine war nirgendwo zu sehen, nur der Rabe, ein Stück Pergament in seinem Schnabel haltend, hockte auf dem Überresten eines Stuhles, der früher neben dem Bett gestanden hatte.

Harry ging auf den Vogel zu, der das Stück auf den Boden fallen ließ und sich mit einem lauten Schrei von seinem Stuhl aufschwang. Harry hob ihn auf, faltete ihn auseinander und las:

„Der Tod ist nur ein Übergang in eine andere Existenzform. Verzeih, Harry, und leb wohl. Hermine."

Harry stockte der Atem. Zitternd fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Was sollte er tun?

Dann gewann er seine Fassung zurück und er rannte los. Er rannte, so schnell er konnte, er musste zu Dumbledore, nur er konnte Hermine helfen!

Das Ende

Hermine hatte die Flasche auf Anhieb gefunden, sie hatte gewusst, dass Snape sie an jener Stelle im Regal versteckt hatte. Sie hielt das Fläschchen mit der tiefschwarzen Flüssigkeit fest umschlossen und ging in den Nebenraum.

Das Schlafzimmer war noch immer so, wie sie es vor kurzem verlassen hatte. Noch nicht lange war es her, da hatte sie hier mit Snape gelegen. Weinend ließ sich Hermine ins Bett fallen. Die Kissen rochen noch immer nach ihm. Hermine umklammerte sie und schloß die Augen. Für einen Moment war ihr, als wäre er wieder bei ihr. Bald . . .´ dachte sie bald bin ich wieder bei Dir, Geliebter . . .´

Wie im Trance setzte sie sich wieder auf. Tief atmete sie ein und aus und eine unnatürliche Ruhe machte sich in ihr breit. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte sie das Gefühl alles bewusster und schärfer wahrzunehmen, als sie es je getan hatte. Jedes noch so kleine Detail stach ihr ins Auge. Langsam zog sie den Korken aus der Flasche und setzte sie an ihre Lippen. Schon roch sie den süßlichen Duft des Gebräus und noch einmal atmete sie tief ein.

Mit einem Zug leerte sie die Flasche. Heiß brannte das Getränk in ihrer Kehle und Hermine musste husten, die Flasche glitt aus ihrer Hand und fiel zu Boden. Sie legte sich in die Kissen zurück, ihr wurde schwindlig und vor ihren Augen begann es zu schwimmen. Ihr Atem ging schwer und ihr ganzer Oberkörper schmerzte. Ihr wurde fiebrig heiß und kalt zugleich, Schweiß trat ihr auf die Stirn.

„Hermine, warum?" Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und lächelte. An der Bettkante saß Snape und sah sie besorgt an.

„Du darfst mir noch nicht folgen, Du hast noch zu viel vor Dir, kämpf um Dein Leben!"

„Ich bleib bei Dir!" Hermine hustete und ein Tropfen Blut perlte auf ihrer Lippe. Sie streckte Snape die Arme entgegen, sie wollte ihn spüren, doch fasste sie durch ihn hindurch.

„Ich liebe Dich, Hermine, doch bitte bleib dort, komm mir nicht nach!" Snape begann zu verblassen und noch einmal wurde Hermine in ihre alte Welt zurückgeworfen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, ihr Atem ging schwer und jedes Luftholen brannte wie Feuer in den Lungen.

Mit einem Krachen knallte die Tür gegen die Wand und Harry stürmte, gefolgt von Dumbledore, in den Raum. Mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei stürmten sie auf Hermine zu.

„NEIN!! WAS HAST DU GETAN?!?" Schnell griff sich Albus die Flasche, die vor dem Bett  auf dem Boden lag und roch daran. Sein Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe.

„Nachtschatten . . ." flüsterte er entsetzt. „Es gibt kein Gegenmittel . . ."

Gebrochen setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. Genau an die Stelle, an der gerade eben noch Snape gesessen hatte. Röchelnd zog Hermine die Luft ein und begann kurz darauf qualvoll zu husten. Harry hatte ihre Hand ergriffen und ungehemmt liefen Tränen seine Wangen hinunter. Immer wieder flüsterte er: „Warum nur? Warum?"

Hermine lächelte ihn an und flüsterte: „Eines Tages . . . wenn Du mal hust von ganzen Herzen . . . liebst, dann" Unter Schmerzen krümmte sie sich zusammen und nur langsam entkrampften sich ihre Muskeln für nur kurze Zeit wieder. Keuchend rang sie nach Atem. „Dann . . . verstehst Du . . . es . . . vielleicht . . ." Ihr Blick trübte sich ein wenig ein, als sie ihren Kopf wieder Dumbledore zuwandte. Wieder breitete sich en Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und zitternd streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus.

„Severus . . ." hauchte sie glücklich. Albus wurde mir einem Schlag kalt, eiskalt. Und dann begriff er. Hermine musste sich schon fast in der Totenwelt befinden. Zögernd hob er seine Hand und ergriff die ihrige. Schon krampfte sie sich wieder zusammen und diesmal dauerte es fast eine Minute, eh der Krampf endete.

Nicht einmal mehr zum Stöhnen reichte ihre Kraft. Albus streichelte ihre Hand und immer wieder über ihre Haare. Die Kälte wich nicht aus seinen Gliedern. In immer kürzeren Abständen und für immer längere Zeit bekam Hermine nun schon keine Luft mehr.

Mit einem mal bog sich ihr Rücken durch, sie riss ihre Augen und den Mund auf, doch kein Ton entwich ihren Lippen. Die Augen verdrehten sich, bis nut noch das Weiß zu sehen war. Langsam liefen ihre Lippen blau an, als sie vergeblich versuchte, Luft zu holen. Erfolglos kämpfte ihr Körper gegen den Krampf, so dass Dumbledore und Harry hilflos mit ansehen mussten, wie ihre beste Freundin langsam, aber sicher, erstickte.

Nach ein paar Minuten ließ die Spannung in ihrem Körper nach, kraftlos entglitten ihre Finger Dumbledores Hand. Ein letztes mal senkte sich ihre Brust und die Luft entwich endgültig ihren Lungen.

Blass lag sie da, ihre langen Haare hingen ihr schweißnass ins Gesicht. Noch war sie warm und sah lebendig aus. Ein Lächeln hatte sie in den letzten Sekunden auf ihr Gesicht gelegt.

Harry sank schluchzend auf Hermines Oberkörper.

Dumbledore saß schweigend da, Tränen liefen über die Wangen und verfingen sich dann in seinem weißen Bart.

Was einst so wundervoll begonnen hatte, endete im Schmerz, Liebe wandelte sich in Hass, nur um dann doch im Tod noch heller zu erblühen.


End file.
